Am I not Enough for You?
by kaitzilla
Summary: Bella and her roommates, Alice and Rosalie, live it up in New York City living the high life with crazy parties, designer clothes and an Upper East Side loft. Can she juggle her emotions for three insanely gorgeous brothers? All Human. lots of lemons.
1. That Party Last Night was Awfully Crazy

**Author's Note: **

**first fanfic hope you like. ****  
most**** links are on profile (including my personal picks for characters)  
so check 'em out i know it's hard to visualize for some ;)**

**

* * *

**

Am I not Enough for You?

**1: That Party Last Night was Awfully Crazy**

"Allllllice!!!" I yelled down the stairs of our two story loft.

"Bella, there's no need to yell I can hear," Alice responded, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Oh, sorry," I sheepishly apologized, "do you know where my denim mini skirt is? I can't find it after that party last night."

"Yeah, when we were cleaning up I put it in your hamper."

"Thanks," I walked into my room.

"No, problem where are you going?" she asked.

"Jacob's coming to get me and we are going to get some lunch," I blushed, "by the way that skirt wasn't dirty." I stuck my tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes while going back downstairs, where her and Rose were watching the Betsy Johnson Fashion Show taking place in LA.

"Knock, knock," I heard my favorite deep voice ask, as he walked off the dinging elevator.

"I'm up here Jacob!" I replied giddily as he climbed the stairs. Jacob was my ex and now best friend.

He eyed my outfit of a rolled up burgundy t-shirt, denim mini (that I just found), and black leggings. "Damn girl! How much ass did you get in that outfit last night?!" Jacob asked as he gave me a soft peck on the lips. He was wearing a simple outfit of dark washed jeans, a grey muscle shirt (damnit!), and a preppy (probably Ralph Lauren) version of an army jacket.

"Ha-ha," I replied sarcastically as I rolled my eyes, "you know for a fact I don't do that." The fact that I wouldn't sleep with Jacob was the reason we ended it. He was too horny and I wasn't putting out, so he found pleasure elsewhere and I kicked him out.

"I'll be back later to get ready for the party!" I yelled ecstatically as we waited for the elevator.

We got in and Jacob snaked his arm around me, but I shrugged out of it with an exasperated sigh. The elevator stopped on the floor below us, which was weird because it's been empty for like months now. Those thoughts ceased as soon as the doors opened revealing a very hunky stranger. He was about 6 foot with more brown than golden, wavy locks and light blue eyes.

"Well hello there gorgeous!" he greeted me enthusiastically.

I smiled and extended my hand, "It's Bella, but I answer to gorgeous when someone as hott as you is speaking."

"I'll have to keep that in mind," he winked, "I'm Emmett, by the way, me and my brothers just moved here for the start of the NYU school year."

"Oh well, then I hope we have some classes together," I blushed, "ps there's going to be a kick-ass masquerade upstairs tonight–top floor–it's formal attire and masks only."

"Hmmmm sounds like fun we'll be there," he smiled as the elevator dinged open, "see you then gorgeous."

"Wow, Bella, why didn't you just rip your clothes off and ask him to take you now?" I heard Jacob laugh in my ear.

"Well I didn't want to be rude," I smiled slyly, stepping on to the city streets. We took the one block trek to our favorite diner on foot. We ate there everyday, and got a discount of free since we made friends with the owners.

"Sam, Emily what's up," Jacob high-fived the owner, "we'll have two usuals, in the regular booth." I heard Sam laugh as he called our order back to Seth.

Jacob pushed my hair behind my ear, "Bella, I don't know why you–"

"Don't Jacob," I interrupted. He started to say something else, but I stopped him saying, "no, I know what you're going to say and my answer is no. I'm not going to give us"–motioning between the two of us–"another try."

Seth was walking up with our usual morning order, "well don't let me interrupt the smack down that's about to begin. My money's on Bella," he said cracking a smile and waggling his eyebrows.

"Goodbye, Seth," Jacob waved him away, not bothering to hide his irritation at my refusal and Seth's crack. We finished in silence and walked back to the loft in a huff. That sexy guy from the elevator–what was his name, Everett, maybe?–was standing waiting to catch an elevator up to his floor.

"Well, hello gorgeous," I could get real used to that. "I didn't get the pleasure of making your acquaintance earlier–I was a little preoccupied by this enchanting creature–you're her… boyfriend? Brother, maybe?" this boy has such manners; he didn't even notice Jacob's frustration.

"Jacob," he cleared his throat and tried to seem nicer, "Err, ex-boyfriend actually."

Sexy guy nodded knowingly and stretched out his hand, "You probably heard before, but I'm Emmett," I'm glad I had that cleared up for me. Wouldn't to call him the wrong name or "sexy guy" next time he talked to me. I bit my lip thinking, _the things I would do to you 'sexy guy'._ The whole exchange lasted about two minutes or so, when the elevator doors opened, revealing two equally sexy guys.

"Hey, guys," Emmett greeted the other two. Then, he looked at me and Jacob, "this is Bella and Jacob. Bella and Jacob, my brothers: Jasper–"motioning to an older looking, blonde hair-blue eyed guy"–and Edward–"motioning to the younger bronzed haired, green eyed one. _Oh my god, these guys actually live on the floor under me._

"Oh, brothers, you all look so different," I asked genuinely curious. I didn't even notice we were getting off on a floor that was not mine.

"Yeah we get that a lot," the middle one, introduced as Jasper–I think–said, winking at me.

"We were adopted by what we call our father," the youngest one, Edmund…?, chuckled, like he was reading my mind. I blushed, he looked about my age, and was flashing me a devastatingly gorgeous, crooked smile. I heard someone clear their throat behind me, it was Jacob.

"Are you going to stay here?" he asked not bothering to hide his annoyed tone, "I thought you wanted to get ready for the party."

"Oh, right the party!" I nearly broke the elevator "up" button I jammed it so hard.

"Hmm, are you our hostess this evening? I know there's only one floor above ours and the party's on the top floor," Edward raised one eyebrow, as me and Jacob climbed into the elevator.

"Maybe…" I said in a sultry, come-and-get-me tone, as the doors closed. The one I had only every used on Jacob. I could feel the jealousy fuming from him, as I stepped off into the main room glowing.

"Wait just one second, gorgeous," Emmett called stopping the doors, "number?" I gave him my number and he gave me all three of theirs so we could talk or text or whatever.

Our loft was very stylish; we decorated it ourselves meshing our very unique styles. The loft was paid in full thanks in a main part to my full academic ride to NYU and the hefty inheritance from my dead mother. Charlie, my father and chief of NYPD, and her didn't end on the best of terms. So, I, being the closest living relative got the huge fortune from her and her husband Phil.

In addition to the two-floor loft we have the roof. So, we throw the best, most kick-ass parties at NYU. Only those who are known show up, if you're a nobody you're out. Not to sound stuck up, but those are Alice's rules.

"What did you do?" Alice squealed.

"Met our new neighbors," I replied with just as much enthusiasm.

"Oh goodness, their hott aren't they?" Alice questioned recognizing the look on my face.

"Super," I breathed, "I invited them to the masquerade." Her eyes lit up at that. Jacob flopped on the couch in a 'humph'.

"Aw, what's the matter dog?" Rosalie teased. She had been calling him that since he cheated on me with some sorority slut. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, he's just mad that I turned him down flat, yet again," I smiled, knowing they would love this part, "and flirted with all three irresistible guys that live under us–at the same time!"

Alice screamed and tackled me in a hug, "you didn't"

"Oh, I did," I laughed knowing she'd be happy.

"Ok, let's get ready I already laid out your outfit. So, you have to shower, and I'll do your hair and make up," she said excitingly leading me up the stairs. She stopped and turned to Jacob, "your outfit is in the guest bedroom." She wrinkled her nose like the idea of it being his bedroom disgusted her.

I took the most meticulous shower every making sure I was shaved, clean and smooth. Alice didn't really need to blow dry my hair, because she liked my natural waves. While we waited for my hair to dry, she made my face over for the big reveal at midnight–when everyone takes of their masks after a night of mystery. She did bright fuchsia eyeliner with traditional black mascara; she said it would perfectly complement my butter yellow dress and mask. Once my hair was completely dry, Alice came back in and fixed it. It was mostly up with a few strands falling down here and there.

She left again to let me change I put on the black lace strapless bra and thong set. It didn't feel necessary, but Alice said she had a feeling. She always got those premonitions about stuff almost like she was physic. I put on the rest of my buttery yellow ensable and donned me beautiful mask. A few last checks: lip gloss? Check. Cell phone? Check. Overall? Check mate, I have to admit I loved Alice's work– the yellow was perfect to make my milk chocolate eyes a golden, liquidy topaz.

* * *

**A/N:**

**again haha  
please review i really want honest opinions  
i think the only out of character person is going to be bella  
bc i really wanted to do one about partying (muse=sister)  
and i wanted it to be about bella so....**


	2. I Danced My Ass Off

**A/N:**

**i'm not good at describing  
so i'm putting all the links on my page  
enjoy!****  
**

* * *

Am I not Enough for You?

**2. I Danced My Ass Off**

I descended the spiral staircase at 6:45 to see some of the guests arriving. The loft had been transformed into a club with a DJ and bartender. I expected more people to be here since the party official started at 7. The reason was probably the small elevator that only fit 10 maybe 11–if you decided against breathing for 17 floors. Three extremely cute guys came in from the stair well, so I assumed they were our new friends (none of my other friends would bother climbing that many stairs).

Jacob looked very dapper was really the only way to describe it without getting turned on. I fucking hated that he was still in love with me, after what he did. He wanted to help so; Alice gave him the simplest job so he couldn't mess up tonight. All he had to do was tell people not to take their masks off. We were going to make a big announcement at 7 when everyone got here, but we didn't want everyone greeting each other before then.

Alice, Rosalie, and I were getting situated on stage with the DJ at 6:55. At 7 the DJ stopped the entry music and handed a mic to Alice.

"How's everyone doing tonight! We are your three lovely hostesses for the evening," she howled into the microphone. There were wolf whistles at our sexy outfits–all of which were hand picked by Alice, from designer boutiques.

Alice was wearing a longer hot pink princess gown with gold trim, puffy sleeves, and a neckline that showed a lot of cleavage. She paired it with a white, gold and glittery pink mask that she would have to hold. I told her she wouldn't like it, but she never listened.

Rosalie had on a very pretty, princess poof gown that came just below her knees. It was an off the shoulder number with a light blue ruffled and almost-black navy with silver stars corset with a gold star right in the cleavage. The skirt was white with the same navy and silver material around it. It looked very sexy with her curled golden locks falling around it. Her mask was the same navy as the dress without stars and had royal blue and golden yellow feathers on one side.

I was the sun to Rose's night themed dress. I was wearing a yellow dress with a corseted bodice. Butter yellow and golden yellow ruffles covered my breast and the rest was butter yellow lace, and the poof was the same yellow. My dress didn't show very much cleavage–being strapless–but the short length more than made up for it. I had on elbow length gloves. My mask was an intricate gold butterfly mask and matching gold peep toe pumps.

"Ok, now there are only three rules for tonight's festivities," I yelled when Alice handed the mic over to me. "Rule #1: you MAY NOT, under any circumstances, take off your mask. And rule #2: at midnight snag a cutie for a kiss during the big reveal. Last, but certainly not least, rule #3 HAVE FUN–as if you could not!!"

I handed the mic over to Rose, so she could dish the consequences, "if you fail to follow our three simple rules, then you will immediately be kicked out and never, ever invited to another one of our kick-ass parties." She gave a menacing glare, telling everyone we mean business then smiled. "What are we waiting for let's get this party started!"

She handed the mic back to the DJ as he started playing 'I Love College' by Asher Roth. We climbed off the stage, and I couldn't for the life of me figure out why I headed straight for Jacob. Even with the masks on, I could recognize him as the tallest in the room, by at least a half of a foot.

I never made it over though. I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist, as a sexy voice whispered in my ear, "where you going, sunshine?" He kissed my neck and I turned around to look deep into the light blue eyes I would never forget.

I fluttered my eyelashes I knew he couldn't tell who I was, because of the drastic change to my eye color the mask caused. "Well, sexy, I was going to get a drink. Care to join me?"

His eyes brightened, as I led him to the bar. He was wearing a gold half-mask–like the Phantom of the Opera style-and a very nice Armani tux. He looked deep into my well disguised eyes. "Hmm," he hummed, "you think I would remember those gorgeous eyes."

I smiled as I sipped my Kamikaze. "Well, looks can be deceiving, sexy." The song changed to 'You're Gonna Go Far, Kid' by The Offspring. I dragged him to the dance floor, "I love this song, dance with me?" I questioned sexily, raising one of my perfectly symmetrical eyebrows.

"Of course, sunshine," he smiled. _I'm glad your manners carry on even when you've been drinking,_ I thought as we danced crazily. The next three songs were all rap, so I was grinding into him for at least ten minutes straight.

We went back to the bar to cool off. I could feel myself getting wasted by the drink, but I wanted him so bad. And I didn't want to be one of those girls who gets completely shit faced before sleeping with some random guy.

"Do you want to go to the roof?" He nodded and I grabbed his hand and he wrapped it around my shoulder and climbed up the spiral stairs then out the fire escape. There was no one on the roof, because we kept the upstairs and roof off limits for most parties. The roof was decorated with little lanterns and patio furniture. I went and flopped down on the couch, he followed and I put my feet up in his lap.

We sat there for a while talking about random things. I looked up at the surprisingly clear night sky as the music from downstairs drifted up to us. "It's so beautiful tonight," I sighed as he put my feet down and moved closer to me and looked deep into my eyes.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said, resting his nose on my shoulder and inhaling my Betsy Johnson perfume.

I cupped his face in my hands and planted a seemingly sweet kiss. It turned more passionate as he pushed me back on the couch and straddled my waist. He kissed down my jaw and to my neck sucking hard. I knew he was marking me.

_You can have me,_ I thought to myself, _I'm not going anywhere as long as you want me._ His hand started sliding up my dress. I sucked in a sharp breath.

"What's wrong? I'm so sorry I thought this is what you wanted," he said getting himself worked up, "I shouldn't have assumed I'm sorry." He jumped off of me. I grabbed his hand before he could get too far.

"No, it is," I smiled, "just not here, follow me."

* * *

**A/N:**

**ok so the next is going to be in emmett's pov  
yay  
so review loves**


	3. And had This One Girl Completely Naked

**as promised this is entirely emmett's pov**  
**reminder: emmett has no idea that he's sleeping with bella  
but she knows and is playing along with him**

**ps: this is very lemony  
so if you don't like don't read  
**

* * *

Am I not Enough for You?

**3: And had This One Girl Completely Naked**

_Who in the hell is this girl,_ I thought to myself, as she led me down the stairs and into a very pink bedroom with pictures everywhere.

"So, uh, won't whosever bedroom this is be angry?" I asked as she locked the door, so we wouldn't be interrupted.

"Haha, no, close friend," she laughed but didn't turn around, "unzip me?" I crossed the room to where she was and quickly slid the zipper down, and the dress pooled around her feet, revealing her black, lace thong and strapless bra. She stepped out of her golden shoes and turned around to wrap her arms around my neck.

I grabbed under her ass and lifted her up and she crossed her legs around my waist as I backed her into the door. I started to trail kisses down her jaw and neck to the top of her bra, as she sucked on my earlobe. I moaned against her neck.

_God, I hope I don't fuck this up,_ I thought to myself. She unwrapped one of her hands from my neck and pushed against the door with enough force to flop down on the bed.

"Mmhmm, sexy, you are wearing way too much clothes for my liking," she whispered in my ear. I sat up so she could slide off my jacket. I finished taking the rest of our clothes and started reaching for her mask, but she pulled back.

"I don't think so," she said with a hint of authority, "that's against the rules."

"No one would know," I whispered dreamily in her ear.

"I would," she teased. "Besides, what happened to the air of mystery for the night?"

"ok," I relented, "masks stay on." She smiled in victory, as I slid the last bit of clothing–her lace thong–off of her perfect body. She trailed kisses all the way down my body, stopping right above my gifts. This girl was the biggest tease.

"Oh please sunshine. Don't do this to me," I begged. She laughed one soft laugh and started lightly stroking me. I tilted my head in pleasure and groaned. The next thing I know her soft breathing left my downstairs and was at my ear, her loose waves tickling my face.

"You'll have to be patient, sexy," she used that name; she'd been calling me all night. "I'm way more innocent than I look," she giggled lightly. _WHAT?! SHE'S A VIRGIN?_

"What are you saying sunshine?" I asked. "Are you still a virgin?" She simply nodded, a tad bit embarrassed by the fact.

In an attempt to make her feel better I asked, "If I let you in on a little secret, do you promise to still let me take advantage of you?" she nodded again, biting her lower lip. "Me too." Her eyes widened at that. What can I say? My 'parents' taught me better.

"You can still have me," she breathed softly on my neck, where she planted another, softer kiss.

And that was all I needed. I rolled her over, trailing kisses once again from her jaw to her neck. Only this time, they were rougher and didn't stop at the top of her chest. I moved down to her perfectly shaped chest and started to kiss the right while I kneaded the left. Soon after, I switched. I enjoyed her moans of extreme pleasure.

Once her nipples were satisfactorily firm, I continued kissing down her flat stomach, until I reached her lower lips. I rubbed her clit lightly, making her moan my new pet name, over and over. I lightly pushed in one finger. She sat up and started running her hands trough my hair.

She cupped my face in her small hands, "sexy, if you don't stop teasing me, I'm going to get dressed and leave you here." She was threatening me, but it was so sweet.

I couldn't help myself, I had to obey. I pulled my finger out, about to wipe on whosever duvet this was, but she grabbed my hand and stuck my finger in her mouth cleaning it off. I was so turned on I had to get inside of her now.

"Are you sure, sunshine?" I asked, as I positioned myself over her opening. She nodded again, gripping my back in preparation. "Do I need a condom?" I asked cautiously.

She shook her head, "pill," she answered simply.

I could tell she was getting impatient with me. So, I slowly pushed into her, causing her to do three things: gasp, dig her nails into my back, and bit her lip. She was desperate not to show any sign of pain, afraid I might stop. I shook my head lightly, silently telling her that as long as she wanted me I wasn't stopping. I kept pushing slowly, letting her tight walls adjust to my size. I could hear her gasping and moaning my adapted name as she took all of me inside of her.

"Oh, sunshine," I moaned in pleasure starting to instinctually increase my speed. The music from downstairs was still wafting up, meaning no one would be able to hear our moans and the slapping of our bodies colliding into each other.

We both reached our climaxes at the same time. I rolled off of her, but I knew she wasn't done. This was probably the most exhilarating experience of her life. And I'm not trying to be conceited, I'm just telling you based on what I feel right now. And I sure as hell wasn't ready to come off of this high. She climbed on top of me, and I went to flip us over.

She shook her head, "you just relax. It's my turn, sexy." She grabbed a hold of my crown jewels, so to speak, and started to tease me by rubbing her opening. She had just started to slide up and down on my shaft, when I heard music that was louder than the stuff from downstairs. '_It's brighter than the sun, sun, shine.'_

"Let it go," I said dreamily.

"Shit!" I heard her exclaim loudly.

"What is it sunshine?" I asked lazily expecting her to come back to what we were doing. She didn't she was tearing through the room like a furious tornado.

"It's almost midnight," she answered, not stopping her process of getting dressed. She looked at me, fury tearing trough her eyes. "What are you doing!? We have to be downstairs in less than four minutes, and it'll take you longer to get dressed! Get moving, sexy, NOW!" she ordered.

"Your so hott when you're flustered," still on the sex high she had given me.

"Not now, damnit! Get your horny ass moving!" she was still unwound and it was a total turn on I slowly started putting my Armani tux on. She came over to me, seeming calmer now that I was pulling myself together.

"Zip me up, please sexy?" I slowly zipped her up, not wanting to let go of her. _Damn the bastard who interrupted us, _I thought bitterly. She turned around and gently kissed my lips.

"There you go sunshine," I smiled and kissed her back.

"Thanks sexy. Let me go out first wait a minute or so, then follow," she instructed, unwillingly sliding out of my grip.

I pulled her back to me and planted another sweet kiss on her perfectly disproportioned lips. "That song by the way was about you sunshine."

She hesitated then dashed out the door, and possibly out of my life forever. After she left, I got a text from Edward: _where are you man it's almost midnight. ps- hopefully getting my midnight kiss from bella._

I walked out of the room and down the steps as I heard on of the girls from the beginning with sunshine counting down. She screamed and everyone through their masks in the air and kissed the closest person to them. Jasper was kissing the girl in the hot pink, and Edward was kissing… sunshine???

_Bella was sunshine? I just had sex with Bella? I just had sex with the girl of my brother's dreams? __**NOT GOOD!

* * *

**_**so or****ginally this was supposed to be bella having affairs with all three guy_s  
_but i want your opinion  
three choices:**

**1: original idea  
2: bella in serious with edward but occasionally 'with' emmett  
3: vice versa**

**review to tell me what you think  
**

**ps either way bella will have once with jasper but for the most part he'll be with alice**


	4. Once You’ve had a Taste of Perfection

**ok for those of you who reviewed helping me decide:  
thank you!!!  
i made the decision  
i think i already had, but i just needed some reassurance  
sorry if this is a little confusing it switches povs a lot**

**enjoy  
**

* * *

Am I Not Enough For You?

**4: Once You've had a Taste of Perfection**

**BELLA POV:**

"Delicious," I pulled back from my kiss with Edward, it was very nice.

"So, you were my hostess for the evening," he smiled to himself, remembering our encounter earlier today.

"Yeah, I got to get up there though," I kissed him again, before looking up the stairs at a very shocked Emmett. There was lust and knowledge in my eyes he saw that and it clicked. I'd probably be talking to him very, very soon, but for right now I needed to get up on stage.

"So, did everyone have fun tonight?" I asked, scanning the crowd for him. There were hundreds of 'Whoos' in response.

"Well that's good," I laughed into the mic, "Since it isn't summer anymore and we have school tomorrow, were closing down early, everyone out by 2." I was hit this time with a chorus of 'Booooooo'

"Sorry guys, I know it sucks, but I have my internship tomorrow and I can't go to that hungover," with that I hopped of the stage and made my way back to Edward. It was so obvious that he was into me. He was about to ask me to dance when Emmett interrupted.

**EMMETT'S POV:**

I walked over to where Edward was talking to Bella and tapped on her back, "Hello, sunshine, care to dance?" I asked her sweetly.

"Of course, sexy," she winked. Edward glared at me. I shrugged, telling him I had no idea of why she called me that, even though it was a lie. I led Bella out to the dance floor. As soon as we were out of Edward's hearing distance, I turned to her and she knew the interrogation was about to begin.

"You knew the whole time," I said, it was not a question I knew she knew. As soon as she looked up at me after kissing my brother, I knew. She had a knowing, lustful look in her eyes. She just nodded, as we started dancing to 'Thinking of You', by Katy Perry.

It was like she was telling me, 'I knew it was you and I want you right now. As I'm kissing your brother I'm imagining you.'

"How?" was the next thing I had no idea I was sleeping with my brother's dream girl, and I felt horrible now that I did. At the same time, though, I wanted her just as badly as he did.

"You, sir, have the most incredibly sexy eyes I have ever seen," she laughed, before adding, "I would never be able to mistake them."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Would you have gone through with it if I had?" I shook my head. "That's why. Plus, the whole night was about mystery."

"Yeah, but you knew," she shrugged, "and it's different my brother, Edward, you know the guy you were making out with after you had sex with me? Yeah he wants you!"

She shrugged, "but I want you." That calmed me down a little.

"We can't tell him, he would kill me if he knew," I stated.

"I won't tell, on one condition…" I nodded, signaling for her to continue. When I did, the song changed to 'Apple Bottom Jeans' by Flo Rida. _Wow._ She started grinding into, and then she finished, "we keep doing it."

I stared wide-eyed at her, "Are you serious, did you not just hear me?"

"Yes," she replied breathlessly, "but I wasn't lying when I said it was my first time. And it was one hell of a first time."

I nodded, agreeing with her condition. I don't know why I did, though. This was insane, but she had one thing right: it was one hell of a first time. Plus, with her grinding into me right now, there was no way I could deny her anything, especially sex. I also knew that most of the alcohol was out of her body, meaning she was almost completely in control of herself.

"Good," she nodded when the song changed, she turned around and faced me again, "come up here tomorrow at around three?"

"Yeah that's fine," I replied I was about to say something else, when Edward came up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"May I cut in?" he asked looking at me. I stepped away, knowing I was going to get more than a dance tomorrow.

"Of course, little bro," I laughed.

I watched them dance until a tall figure came and stood beside me. I looked up at Jacob, Bella's ex. I hadn't heard the story yet, but I'm sure I would soon if I was 'no-strings- attached' fucking Bella.

"It's hard watching her with other guys isn't it?" he asked condescendingly following my gaze. I could tell this morning, he was still in love with her. His irritation with her flirting with me was obvious.

"Nah," I answered honestly. I didn't mind her dancing with my baby brother, especially when I would be with her tomorrow.

"Whatever," he walked to a room on the other side of what I assumed, in normal conditions, was the living room. He was drunk and was probably going to sleep. Two o'clock came and Bella came over to say goodnight.

She kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "see you tomorrow, lover."

"Can't wait, sunshine," I said back, giving her a sweet, innocent smile.

We took the stairs back to our loft, because the elevator was to horrendously crowded. I didn't even wait for Edward to start yelling at me. He thought Bella was as good as his and I was trying to move in on her. Too bad he didn't' know that all she really wanted was me.

**BELLA'S POV:**

I woke up Monday morning with a minimal headache. _Thank God,_ I thought to myself. I didn't want to show up on the first day of my internship with a hangover. I was glad I stopped drinking after my little rendezvous with Emmett last night. I wouldn't have been able to even wake up this morning.

"Alice?" I knocked on her door. She didn't answer so I opened the door slowly to find that she was not alone. I stifled a giggle and she groggily lifted her head.

"Well someone had fun last night," I said. She just shook her head at me. "I'm making coffee. You have to be up in like half an hour, for class," I reminded her.

"Yeah I know," she said getting up and wrapping a robe around her naked body, "I also know I'm not the only one who had fun last night." She winked as she passed me. I blushed.

"You saw that," she nodded. "Oh, right the original reason I was coming to get you, we need to call the cleaning service."

"Call it when you get home from work," she simply replied, "because someone needs to be home, when they're here."

"Yeah well actually I'm not coming home afterwards," I blushed deeper.

"Why not?" she raised an eyebrow at me.

"I have plans," I answered vaguely.

"Ok fine. I'll call when I get back from my first class."

"Thank you, Ali. Should we wake Rosalie? She has a class in an hour."

"Huh, yeah, but I should warn you she has a visitor, too," she winked.

"I'll go get her," I groaned. I poured Rose a cup of coffee; I knew she would want it.

"By the way, I'm not asking questions, because I'm too tired, but I will get you eventually," she shouted up the stairs.

Rose was curled up in the arms of a guy, who looked like he could be Jacob's twin brother, although his features were a little leaner; he didn't have as much muscle. It looked like it would blossom into more than just a one night stand. I nudged her shoulder. She groaned.

"Here, you're going to need this. You have to be out of the house in an hour," I woke her up. Out of the three of us–most of the time four–I was the mom, the one who took care of everyone. She pulled a bed sheet around her and took the coffee, making her way to the kitchen to get breakfast, before showering. I had all ready showered and was waiting for my hair to dry.

"NO WAY!!!!" I heard Rose shriek from downstairs. She must've woken up Jacob, because I saw him sleepily walking out of the guestroom, as I went down the stairs. Rose looked at me, "you lost your virginity last night?!" she asked me excitedly. Jacob's face fell and I blushed a furiously deep shade of red. I nodded and she jumped up and threw her arms around me. "Who?"

* * *

**uh-oh haha  
SCANDAL  
yay i'm having a lot of fun writing this  
the next will be just bella's pov**


	5. The Best Part of New York City

**ok so here it is  
tell me if i'm going overboard with the links  
honestly i just like picking out outfits haha  
most of the pics are from gossip girl bc that's where i got their lifestyle from**

**ps: i'm just going to post the chapters as i write them so you might get 1 or 2 maybe none  
**

* * *

Am I Not Enough For You?

**5: The Best Part of New York City**

**BELLA'S POV:**

Rosalie and Alice left together, seeing as they were both taking the same English Composition class at eight. Alice was wearing a funky combo of a sea foam green dress with black tights and cerulean ankle boots underneath a leopard print coat. This outfit was something only Alice could get away with. Rosalie was dressed in a preppy outfit that looked like a private school uniform. It was very patriotic.

I was just leaving for my internship that started at eight thirty, when my phone started ringing. I had a new message from both Emmett and Edward. I read Edward's first, knowing Emmett's would be about our 'meeting' at three. Edward's read: _hello lovely, good morning I hope you slept well. I have class now but I would love to see you sometime today._

I felt two strong arms wrap around me: Jacob. He kissed my neck, "Why won't you give me another chance?"

I disentangled myself from his arms and looked straight into his eyes, "It's not going to happen. Why can't you just be happy with still being my friend?" I looked him up and down. He was wearing an argyle sweater over a white button up with a pair of jeans. I approved of his outfit it looked very prep rock star. He sighed and walked over to the fridge. I knew he was still upset about the information he found out this morning.

"Ok, I have to leave or I'll never make it to work," I said grabbing up my cell and purse.

"Bye," he said not bothering to look at me.

"Oh, hey," I said, pushing the 'down' button, "when Alice's and Rosalie's 'guests' get their asses out of bed can you make sure they get out."

"Sure, sure" he waved me off, drinking milk straight from the carton. That was the very reason we bought him his own. I hopped in the elevator and headed to Sam's before grabbing a cab to take me to the architecture firm.

I interned for Cullen Architecture, it earned me a class credit and experience for when I got out of NYU. I was the favorite of all of the interns and was already promised a permanent position when I graduated. I stepped off the elevator greeted by a chorus of "Hey Bells!"

I put the bagels in the break room; I tried three different places before hitting myself in the head for not thinking of Sam's in the first place. I didn't bring bagels because I had to, but everyone liked them and appreciated it.

Right now I was Carlisle's personal intern. It kind of meant that I was his secretary, my desk was right outside of his office, and he made it his personal responsibility to teach me about the company and architecture, so I was ready to start as a designer when I graduated. I spread the cream cheese on his bagel and fixed his coffee. Everyone thought I was a suck-up, but they just liked to tease me. I didn't fix his breakfast because I thought it would get me higher in the food chain, it just became a habit. I was higher up than some people though.

I knocked on Carlisle's door, and heard a muffled, "Come in Bella!" I smiled and opened the door.

There was a surprise waiting for me today. Esme was sitting in Carlisle's lap looking at him talking to him about some kind of party. I loved Esme, she came into the office every once in a while. I set down Carlisle's breakfast. Esme hopped off Carlisle's lap and wrapped me in a tight hug.

"Hey Esme, long time no see," I smiled at her petite figure.

"Oh hello Bella I love seeing you," she eyed the bagel sitting on the desk, "so this is why Carlisle never eats breakfast at home." I chuckled. Carlisle had told me one time that Esme asked him if he wanted breakfast and he always told her he couldn't disappoint me, and that I had found the best bagels in the city.

Carlisle laughed, too. "Ah, Bella there you are. Esme and I were just discussing something and I think you could help us."

"I'd love to help," I nodded.

"Oh, sweetie that's wonderful!" Esme exclaimed. Then she turned to her husband, "I told you she would." He just laughed, he knew I would too, but he was always courteous enough to ask first.

Esme went on telling me what she needed my help with; she wanted to throw a party at their house in the Hamptons on Labor Day weekend. I told her that was a great idea and I would help her plan the whole thing. She said she wanted it to be a 'White Party'. She wanted everyone to wear white and she wanted all the decorations to be white. Carlisle suggested we go into one of the conference rooms and get started. He promised he would call if he needed me.

We sat there until two thirty. We designed the invites and decided what they would say. She asked me to stop by the printer and have them made and then to pick up some of the linens needed. I agreed we were a little rushed seeing as how Labor Day weekend was about three weeks away.

"Bella you are such a doll. Thank you so much for helping me," Esme gushed as I was walking out the door with her list.

"Esme, it's not a problem," I assured her. I looked down at my watch and realized it was almost three. I still had to get this stuff before I went home. "Esme, I really have to get going I have to pick up this stuff for you and then have to go home and change for class.

"Oh dear, I'm so sorry. You go, I'll tell Carlisle you're leaving for the day," she said quickly, practically pushing me in the elevator. I considered her a mother figure, even though I had only met her last year, when I started for Carlisle.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow Esme," I smiled goodbye.

As soon as I got on the elevator, I pulled out my cell phone and called Emmett. He answered on the second ring.

"Hello, gorgeous," I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hey, I'm sorry I'm going to be a little late," I apologized. "You can still go up at three, there shouldn't be anyone there, but I'll be like forty-five minutes."

"Shh, it's ok gorgeous. I'll be there waiting," he said sweetly.

"Ok, I'll try to hurry," I said and then hung up.

I stepped off the elevator and walked out of the building heading to the printer to drop of the order for the invites. After that, I went to Tiffany's to get the linens and favors for the guests.

I was on my way back to the loft when I stopped in front of the window of Henri Bendel boutique. I had to have that for Emmett, he would like it, not that it would be on me for very long. I quickly paid and caught a cab back to the loft where he was waiting on me.

I stepped off the elevator into the newly cleaned living room. He was looking out the window. He was wearing a grey canvas coat with jeans and a t-shirt. I was a lazy ensemble but he looked very hott. He turned around and crossed the room to help me with my packages. He took all of the Tiffany's bags, but I held on to the one from Bendel's

"What is all this for?" he asked, shocked looking at all of the bags. I blushed.

"I'm not a shopaholic," I laughed. "My boss's wife wants to throw a White Party in the Hamptons."

"Oh, where do you work?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

"Cullen Architecture, I'm an intern, but I already have a promised permanent position when I graduate. Carlisle and Esme are practically parents to me; I love them both," I explained to a suddenly wide-eyed Emmett. It looked like he went into shock. I waved my hand in front of his face, "Earth to Emmett"

He shook his head a few times, "Wh-what?"

"Um, you just kinda blanked?" I said, questioningly

"Oh, sorry it's just Esme and Carlisle are my adopted parents," he said still a little dazed. Now it was my turn to go into shock.

* * *

**next chapter is probably going to be both pov**


	6. You Make Me Love You

**sorry for the wait  
end of spring break :(  
if i didn't seem long well ok  
anyways i'm trying to make my chapters a little bit longer  
pics on profile**

* * *

Am I Not Enough For You?

**6: You Make Me Love You  
**

**BELLA'S POV:**

"You're kidding right?" I asked, suddenly feeling like a whore.

"Nope, what's the matter, disappointed?" he asked, worried I might not want him anymore.

"No, no. It's just they would be disappointed if they knew what we are about to do," I explained.

"Oh, Bella, please Esme is in love with you. It just clicked that you are Carlisle's miracle intern. She always said you would hit it off with me," he reassured me. Not that I really needed it; I knew Esme loved me, she never stopped telling me that she did.

"Yeah, she was always telling me I would simply adore her boys, especially the oldest one," I said, blushing a deep shade of red. If only she knew how much I adored her oldest one. "I've worked there for over a year. How come I haven't seen you guys before?"

"Well, dad got us in on the 'study abroad' program between NYU and Oxford. So, we spent the last year in England. We study architecture. Dad's grooming us to take over after he croaks. Weird ass country I tell ya," I laughed. I'd been to England this summer for Carlisle. I never did get used to the driving on the wrong side of the car and road.

I nodded. I caught him eyeing the bag I hadn't given to him. I wanted to surprise him so I clutched the bag tighter, probably increasing his curiosity.

"Do I get to see what's in the mystery bag?" he laughed at the pink making its way back to my cheeks.

"It's a surprise," I responded, my tone was full of lust, "you just stay right here. I'll be back."

I got dressed quickly so I could get to the fun part faster. I couldn't look in the mirror on the way. There was no way I'd go out there if I did.

"Are you ready, sexy?"

**EMMETT'S POV:**

I turned around to see the most beautiful thing I had ever laid eyes on. Bella was wearing silk, peach colored night gown–I'm not even sure what to call it. It was so short I could see her pink lace thong under it. Over that, she wore an orange robe with a pink sash tied loosely at her hips.

The night gown showed off her beautifully perky breasts. She was biting her lip taking in my reaction. She turned in a little circle, letting me absorb the rest of her gorgeous body.

I couldn't take any more of this. I snatched her up and ran up to her bedroom locking the door behind us. We both kicked off our shoes and started kissing passionately.

We broke the kiss for air. She pushed the jacket off me, and then untied her robe. It fell to the ground by her feet. I pulled at the bottom of her little outfit. She nodded. I pulled it all the way down. I moved back, giving her room to step out of it. She pulled the t-shirt I had on and threw it with the rest of our stuff.

She pushed me on the bed and gave me one quick peck on the lips, before kissing along my jaw line. She kissed down my neck all the way to my shoulder. She bit down gently, sucking, kissing, and licking. I knew what she was doing.

"Now everyone will know that you're mine," she smiled seductively.

"Mm"–kiss–"baby"–kiss–"we only"–kiss–"have"–kiss–"like"–kiss–"an hour and a half"–kiss–"or so"–kiss. She trailed sweet kisses down my whole body stopping right above my pants.

"And why is that, sunshine?" I asked.

"I have class at five," she looked me in the eyes as she fiddled with my belt buckle. It was almost as if she was too distracted to get undone.

"Let me help," I said sitting up. I started sucking on her earlobe, while expertly unbuckling my belt.

"Mmhmm thanks," she moaned beautifully.

"It's my pleasure, besides this way we get to the good part faster," I laughed while she slid down both my pants and boxers together. She nodded as soon as my pants were off she pushed me back down. Her panties were the only thing remaining.

She stroked me gently first, making sure I was completely hard. It wasn't really necessary, though, just one look at her in that little thing she was wearing I was rock hard. She placed gentle kisses up and down my length, before taking all of me in her mouth.

She was taking all of me in her mouth. I was pretty shocked. I don't want to sound like a cocky son of a bitch, but I'm pretty big. I didn't think her delicately beautiful mouth could handle it, but she did. Her mouth felt so damn good. I was about to cum when she pulled me out of her mouth. I was moping, and she just laughed at me.

"What's the matter? Am I not aloud to have a little pleasure?" she pouted.

"Oh, baby, all you had to do was ask," I told her flipping our position. I quickly slid her panties off and threw them across the room.

I ran my hands over her curves, taking in her body. It was so gorgeous. I kissed her neck in the same place as last night, refreshing her hickey so we matched. She moaned in pleasure when I moved to her beautiful perky breasts.

I kneaded the left one mindlessly, while I poured all of my attention to her right. I sucked lightly, kissing and occasionally biting her already hard nipple. After a few minutes I switched. I heard her make adorable little mewing sounds; she was like my little sex kitten.

I moved down her soft, flat stomach leaving light kisses. I looked up at her. She was so beautiful. Her hands were tangled in her hair and she had her back arched, waiting for me to help myself to her.

"How many?" I asked, holding up my hand, with one eyebrow raised. She understood.

"Three," she dared me and herself at the same time. I pushed three fingers into her. I heard a soft 'ugh', as I started pumping my hand in and out of her. I pushed her until she spilled onto my hand.

She grabbed my hand, again. She started licking herself off of me. I can't lie it was a total turn on. I positioned myself over her opening. My tip lightly grazed her clit. She groaned, obviously wanting me to push into her.

"Oh, beautiful, do you want that?" I asked, rubbing on her again. She just nodded with an arched back. "I didn't hear you. Do you want it?"

"Yes… Emmett, please, I want it so bad!" she begged, wrapping her legs around my waist.

"Then I'm going to give it to you," I said, thrusting into her powerfully. She screamed out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Oh, fuck," she groaned. "Oh, god fuck me harder!"

"That's not my name, beautiful," I laughed.

"God damn it, sexy, fuck me harder!" she commanded. I obliged.

"Sun… shine, ugh, you're so pussy is so fucking tight!" I moaned. Each thrust was bringing me closer to cumming inside her warm core.

"Well it likes you," she giggled. "Oh baby I'm… I'm going to–" she cut herself off with a loud moan, as she came all over me. I hardly noticed, as I kept thrusting. Her cute little gasp sent me over the edge and shot up inside her. I kissed her shoulder, before pulling out and flopping down on the bed next to her.

"You are ah-maz-ing," she sighed. Our chests were heaving in sync with each other. She was about to climb on top of me for round two when I heard the familiar sound of the elevator 'ding'.

_What the fuck,_ I thought, _are we ever going to get through two rounds without being interrupted?_

"Fuck!" she screamed, pilfering through our pile of clothes. She threw on my t-shirt and her thong. "Stay here. It's probably Jacob," she whispered this time not wanting him to know we were together. She chucked my boxers at me, I quickly put them on. She threw her hair up, so he wouldn't notice what a mess it was.

Her fears were confirmed by a soft knock on the door and an adoring, "Bella?" She rolled her eyes and unlocked the door. She quickly stepped out before he could see me.

**BELLA'S POV:**

"What?" I asked. I was trying to be the biggest bitch ever so he would leave. I led him downstairs and into the kitchen, just incase he got the urge to go into my room.

"I came to ask you if you want to go to Sam's," he said, seeming unphased by my bitchy side. I forgot he was with me through many of my PMS spells.

"I already ate, but thanks," I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. "I just really want to relax before I have to get ready for class."

"Well, I can help you with that, baby doll," he said grabbing me. He kissed my lips forcefully, and shoved his tongue in my mouth. Thankfully, I had just taken a big swig of water to wash out my mouth. I didn't want him tasting Emmett–he was just for me.

"Go to hell, you-you DOG!!!" I screamed at him. I used all of my force to slap him across the face. He didn't seem phased by that either. He grabbed a hold of me again, tighter so I couldn't get free. I now knew why Alice and Rose hated him. "Just leave Jacob. I don't want to even look at you anymore."

"Don't be like that. You used to love it when I surprised you with a lustful kiss, when we used to get a little too carried away," he whispered deeply in my ear.

"Just leave," I said again, it was just a whimper this time. Not that he was listening to me anyway. He acted as if I hadn't even said anything; he just kept sucking on my earlobe. GROSS.

"I believe she asked you to leave," I heard Emmett's sexily powerful voice behind me.

Jacob looked from me and Emmett a few times. Then, he shook his head. "I can't believe this."

"What? Are you mad that I finally moved on, when your still obsessed with getting me back?" I yelled, tears at the brim of my eyes. They were threatening to spill. "It's not going to happen. I don't want someone who can't even be faithful. I just wanted you to wait a little while longer. I was about to give you what you wanted, to make you mine in every way possible."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, hurt by what he did to me. Finally.

"I didn't think it mattered. I figured you would just wait for me to be ready," I was fully sobbing into Emmett's naked chest now.

"Jacob, I think you better leave. Now," Emmett commanded, saving me from trying to muster up enough volume to do so.

"Whatever," Jacob just turned and left. Emmett carried me up the stairs. I pulled away from him long enough to realize we weren't in the bedroom. We were in the bathroom. The shower was already running. I looked at him curiously.

"You still have to go to class gorgeous," he smiled big, obviously proud of himself for taking care of me. "You don't want to go looking like you just had sex, now do you?"

"Fuck school. I already have a promised job for your dad," I sighed. This protective caring side of him that I hadn't seen yet was a definite turn on.

"Um I don't think so," he said sweetly, "your fine ass is going to class in an hour, even if I have to drag you down there."

"Fine," I surrendered. I started peeling of his tear stained shirt. He was heading for the door till I grabbed his hand. "Where do you think your going?"

I pulled down his boxers. He locked the door; we sure as hell didn't want to be interrupted again. I pushed him in the shower.

I was getting wet just looking at his super hot body. He was still all mad at Jacob, which made him even sexier. He was perfect, like my own little sex god. He was already mostly hard from… hell I don't even know. It was either left over from round one, me in his shirt and my underwear, or me stripping for him. I didn't even really care.

_Fuck Edward, I want Emmett, _i thought.

I stroked him a bit, just trying to speed up the process. He moaned and positioned himself at my opening. I jumped up, wrapping my legs around his waist. He kissed my shoulder and pushed me up against the tiled wall. He was about to rub his head against my clit.

"Don't you even think about teasing me," I growled at him. He smiled back at me innocently. _Jacob-Shmacob,_ I thought, as he thrust into me. He was pushing me harder up against the wall.

"Do you like that, babe?" he asked.

"Oh, yes… I love it. Emmett," I moaned, "go faster. I need it harder and faster." He complied with my demand. He kept increasing his speed until we climaxed together.

I got off and started washing my hair. He looked at me like he was the luckiest guy on the planet. It was like he was the winner of this insanely great prize. I didn't feel like a prize though. Jacob had looked at me like I was a whore.

He was right I was. Looking back, I realized I was stringing him along. Now I'm fucking Emmett and his brother is in love with me. I also planned on hanging out with Edward tonight. My face fell, as Emmett rubbed in my Sweet Pea body wash.

"What's wrong, sunshine? You look like a cloudy day," he mused.

"It's nothing," I replied somberly.

"it's not nothing, but you don't want to tell me," he said, face falling, "and that's ok. I'm not your boyfriend, baby. I'm just your cute little sex toy," he said, laughing at the last part.

"That's what's wrong," I said. "And noooo I'm not just keeping you around for sex. i'm sorry."

* * *

**review loves !!**


	7. Gotta Go Back to Class for a Little Bit

**ok it's up  
yay  
link of her outfit on profile**

* * *

Am I Not Enough for You?

**7: ****Gotta Go Back to Class for a Little Bit**

**Bella's POV:**

"Shhhh, baby, it's ok. I was kidding," he tried soothing me, but I just started crying.

"No, it's not. The way Jacob looked at me, he was judging me. I can tell nobody knows him better than me. He was practically calling me a whore when he saw you," I sobbed into his chest. "And he was right!"

He stopped rubbing my back and pulled away to look me in the eyes. "You are not a whore," he told me sternly.

"How can you say that?" I asked in disbelief. "We are not dating, we are not in love, and I'm sort of dating your brother, but we've had sex three times."

"Yes, I know we're not dating. And I'm falling in love with you. Why do you think I've let you have sex with me three times?"

"Wh-what?" I sniffled.

"I'm falling in love with you; either that or I've already fallen in love with you. I can't explain it, but it's like in you I see someone I could spend my life with. I love you Bella Swan," he just admitted loving me. I was speechless.

"Now I feel worse," I sobbed.

"Why?" he asked, confused.

"Because, I kind of love you, but I love Edward, too," I leaned my head into his chest, crying even worse now.

"That's ok. I didn't expect you to say it back. I didn't even plan on saying it, but I can't take it back," he assured me.

"It's not that I love him more, but I just can't hurt him. Not that I get enjoyment out of hurting you," I stammered, trying to explain to him why we couldn't start a relationship.

"Shush," he silenced me with a kiss. "I know, I don't want to hurt Edward, he's had a hard time in love. He takes things to seriously. That's why I'm not disappointed, as long as we keep meeting like this," he said, giving me a deeper kiss.

I looked at my watch; hopefully we had just enough time to do it again. We did. SCORE! I broke the kiss just long enough to pull his shirt back over his head.

"Um, what do you think you're doing?" he asked skeptically. "You have to go to class soon."

"We have enough time if we make it quick," I said hurriedly. I quickly unbuttoned his pants. I wasn't just driven by the lack of time, this was pure ecstasy.

"Are you sure?" he asked gently. He pushed back some of my natural, still wet waves.

"Naturally," I smiled. I took off his t-shirt that I was still wearing. He picked me up and started kissing my breasts. He paid extra attention to both. "Are you glad I'm not wearing a bra, baby?"

"Naturally," he quoted. "You know I am kinda disappointed that you're still wearing pants."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" I asked suggestively.

"This," he said with the same lust filled tone. He dropped me onto the bed. He pulled off the skinnies I was wearing in one quick sweep. I guess something was driving him too.

"No underwear?" he asked happily. I nodded playfully. I wasn't ready for class yet, so it didn't matter what got ripped or messed up. "I like it. You should go commando more often."

"You are still not naked," I said, a little upset. "I'm going to be late if you take your sweet time about this."

"Well, yes ma'am," he quickly stripped out of his boxers. He climbed on top of me. I shook my head and rolled us over.

"You're always in charge, it's my turn," I said.

"If that's the way you want it sunshine," he smiled, letting me get my way.

"It most certainly is," I told him honestly. I was tired of feeling like he was the one deciding what happened.

I grabbed him up in my hand. I started to tease him a little bit, by rubbing him over my warm entrance. He tilted his head back in a pleasured moan. I smiled letting him suffer a bit longer.

"Do you want that baby?" I asked him in the same he asked me the first time we had sex today.

"Yes, yes I do. Are you going to give it to me sunshine?" he asked confidently. It was like he knew he was just going to have me whenever he wanted. I, however, was not that kind of girl.

"Nope," I climbed off of him and went into my enormous closet.

"Whoa now. Sunshine, what was that?" he asked dumbfondedly, as I was putting on my brown textured tights.

"you asked me a question and I answered you honestly," I said simply, as if that was information. I rifled through my clothes, trying to find my short tan dress and brown coat.

"I don't think so," he said with a tone of authority.

"What are you going to do about it?" I raised my eyebrow, daring him to take me. He did. "How is it you know exactly what I want?"

"Because I'm perfect for you," he answered. I checked my watch. It was a ten minute walk to campus. Time: 4:40.

"Well you better be perfect real fast. I've got twenty minutes until my class starts," I informed him.

"I will," he said, thrusting into me, hard. He didn't move for a second, letting me adjust. Like I needed it, this was the third time we'd done it in the past hour and a half.

"Don't worry about hurting me babe," I told him, "I can't afford that kind of attention right now."

"My bad, sunshine," he smiled. He started moving in and out of me fast.

"Emmett… oh yes… please… right there," I moaned. I was enjoying myself immensely.

It wasn't just the sex. It was the fact that I could be late, and the fact was that we had somehow made it into the living room and at any minute now those elevator doors could open revealing any number of the wrong people. He smiled, getting an extreme ego boost from my pleasure, increasing his own.

"Do you like that, sunshine? Is that what you want? Right there? You're so wonderfully warm and wet," he knew exactly how to talk to me. I loved every word that came out of his sexy mouth.

"Yes, yes, yes!" I answered all of his questions. "You're so fucking big. Please go faster," I begged for his dick. He gave me what I wanted and so much more. He pounded into me grunting and moaning in his pleasure.

"Oh, sunshine, I think I'm almost there," he moaned into my breasts.

"Me too, just a little bit longer," I begged. I was so close to the edge, but I didn't want to stop. I couldn't, he was too fucking good to me. "Oh, baby, I'm gonna- I'm gonna cum," I moaned before screaming my orgasm. I came all over him.

With my scream, I could feel him release into me. it felt so good. I stroked his hair longingly. He looked into my eyes. I could feel the love radiating from him. Damn him for looking out for his little brother.

"I fucking hate Edward right now," he sighed into the crook of my neck. I couldn't agree more. I loved Emmett, I know I did. But for some reason, I was drawn to Edward romantically. He seemed like he all he ever wanted in life was me.

"Damn it!" I screamed looking at my watch.

"What?" he looked up at me lazily.

"I've gotta go. My class starts in seven minutes and I'm not ready!" I screamed at him.

I ran up to my room and threw on the first pair of jeans I could lay my hands on. I grabbed a bra and cami. The last thing was a light tan sweater. I looked rough, but I had to get to class.

I jabbed the down button frantically. Emmett grabbed my hands. He was trying to calm me down, but it really wasn't working.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" he asked me sweetly.

"Yes," of course I wanted him to walk with me.

"Okay, we have to make it look friendly," he advised me. The elevator opened for us. I stepped in throwing my hair in a messy bun. I hate sex hair! When the doors closed, he snaked his arm around me. I looked up at him confused. "No one can see us in here," he smiled down at me. He rested his chin on the top of my head.

The elevator suddenly stopped on the next floor. I froze. Emmett quickly pushed me away from him. The doors opened to a very surprised Jasper.

"Edward's going to kill you," he smiled. I'm sure he could feel the tension between us. I knew he wasn't going to tell.

"Hey Jaz," Emmett said. He grabbed me up again.

"So, is this who you snuck away with last night?" he asked. Damn, he saw. He was just as observant as Alice. She didn't know yet, I wanted to tell her.

"Guilty," I smiled. "Don't tell Alice yet?"

"I won't she wants to hear from you anyway, she was distracted all day," he chuckled.

The elevator stopped and me and Emmett walked out into the city streets. We walked hurriedly to campus. He was going over to see his dad after walking me to school.

"Bye, lover," I kissed him on the cheek sweetly.

"Bye, sunshine, have fun at class," he gave me a tight, loving hug.

"Oh, not as much fun as I have with you," I whispered in his ear, before running into the building. My sociology class was on the third floor. I decided to take the stairs, because I couldn't wait for the elevator.

I was extremely lucky that the professor was running late. There was a stack of syllabuses on the table in front of the class. I looked around at what looked like a small seminar room. I scanned quickly for someone I knew. There was only one.

_Fuck, I'm screwed, _I thought angrily. Jacob was the only person I knew in the entire class. I climbed, reluctantly, up the small stair case. I took the seat next to Jake and started to look at the syllabus.

"Hey, Bells," he beamed at me. he was obviously going to pretend he didn't attack me in the hopes of getting me back.

"I don't even think so, asshole," I whisper yelled at him, so I didn't cause a scene. I was not going to pretend he didn't to that. "I'm only sitting next to you because I don't want to look like a loser sitting by myself."

"You're still mad, I get it," he sighed.

_No you don't if you 'got it' you wouldn't keep trying to get me back,_ I screamed at him in my head.

"of course I'm still mad," I said angrily. "Just leave me alone. I'll have Alice pack the few things you left in the guest room."

"I'm not worried. You'll get over this eventually," he shrugged. He was acting like this wasn't his fault at all.

"No, I definitely won't. I could see the way you looked at me when Emmett came down to beat your ass," I said coldly.

"And what look was that?" I can't believe this.

"The look that said 'you're a fucking whore' and don't even try to deny it, I know you better than anyone," I told him.

"I still love you," he said simply. I couldn't even look at him.

I got a text from Edward saying, '_Hey, babe, let's get dinner.'_

'_I'm in class now, I'll call you when I'm done,'_ I replied, right before the professor walked in and greeted the class. I shut off my phone.

Professor Newton briefly went over the syllabus with everyone. He explained the class and the layout of the lesson. We weren't required to go to class; the only grade he was going to take was the midterm and the final.

If we could learn it on our own we were free to do so. He told us the hours he was open after class to answer any questions. He asked if there were any questions. There were about two or three.

"If there aren't anymore questions you can leave," he dismissed the class. I gathered my stuff and left with out one word to Jacob. I pulled out my phone immediately and called Edward.

"Hello, gorgeous," he answered on the second ring.

"Why hello handsome, so what is the plan for tonight?" I asked, giggling.

"It's up to you dear, the sky's the limit," he made me smile and feel special.

"Well, Alice was going to have Jasper up tonight, and I think Rosalie is dating someone new. So, we could just chill with them on the roof. You know before it gets too cold to use it, but I have to work tomorrow, so you have to leave early," I suggested.

"That sounds like fun," he agreed.

"Do you want me to stop by your floor on my way up, I'm almost at the building?" I asked him.

"Ok that sounds good."

"Ok, I'm calling the elevator now. So, I'll see you in like two point five seconds," I laughed.

"Bye," he said before I hung up.

The elevator opened and I stepped inside alone. I pushed the button for Edward's floor. For some reason I was getting all giddy for our first official date. I was like a fifteen year old about to go to her first party with spin the bottle. Haha. The doors opened and I stepped off.

"Edward?" I looked around not seeing him.

"I'm in the kitchen," he yelled from the right. I walked in to find him rinsing out a bowl.

"Are you ready to go up there?" I asked timidly.

"Yeah," he dried off his hands and pulled me into a hug. He planted a sweet kiss on my lips. His were so soft and gentle. It wasn't like kissing Emmett. Emmett was strong and aggressive with his kisses.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Emmett walk into the room. Edward broke our kiss and glared at his brother. Emmett was pretending he didn't even see us as he went straight to the fridge for a bottle of water. I knew better, though, I could see the smile playing on his lips.

"Emmett, do you have to walk around with your shirt off, I told you Bella was coming up here," he said irritated.

"Huh, oh, hey sunshine," Emmett greeted me with a big smile.

"Hey em," I smiled.

"Ready Bella?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I replied dazed. We took the stairs up to my loft.

"Alice? Rose?" I called seeing that the loft was empty. I walked over to the dry erase board in the kitchen. "Well, it looks like they both went out; we have the loft to ourselves."

* * *

**please review  
it literally makes my day  
pretty please :D**


	8. Let’s Get a Little Closer Now

**ok so i've been totally swamped  
and i'm not going to lie i drew a blank like half way through writing this  
anyways here you go :))))**

* * *

Am I Not Enough for You?

**Chapter 8: Let's Get a Little Closer Now**

**Bella's POV:**

"Really? Ok, do you want to go out?" he asked sweetly. His eyes were so beautiful. I had realized why I didn't just make Emmett my boyfriend and get it over with.

"Nah, we have some Chinese leftovers. If that's ok with you?" I asked opening the fridge.

"That's fine," he replied, opening the containers I set on the counter. "Plates?"

"That one," I said, pointing to the cabinet behind his head. He piled the leftovers on two plates. We heated them in the microwave and sat at the island to eat.

"So, tell me what your favorite color is, gorgeous," he asked, looking into me eyes with his piercing emerald ones.

"I'm beginning to think it's green," I giggled. "Yours?"

"I really like that answer. Mine?" he sighed thinking for a second, "definitely brown," he laughed, taking a bite of the sweet and sour chicken. It was silent for a minute.

"Ok, so what are you majoring in?" I spoke up changing the subject.

"Architecture, but that's just because my dad wants the three of us to take over his firm when he's ready for retirement," he laughed, "I personally would like to major in music."

"Oh, what kind of music?" I asked interestedly.

"I play the piano and a couple years ago I taught myself guitar. I've tried a little bit of singing, but I'm just going to stick with playing. I write all of my own stuff," he explained.

"Well, sir, I think that is extremely sexy. By the way I love to sing," I laughed. I felt really free with him, but not as free and goofy as with Emmett.

"We should collaborate sometime," he flashed me that devastatingly sexy crooked smile. My heart just imploded.

I got up and grabbed both plates when we were done. I went back to the island and sat on his lap. I kissed up his square, serious jaw line to his ear. I started sucking his ear lobe. He started to kiss my neck. I tilted my head back to give him better access to it. He pulled away and looked at me for a second.

"What?" I asked feeling around the area he was staring at.

"Oh, um, well I seem to have gotten a little carried away just now," he laughed and stroked my neck gently.

"What are you talking about?" I asked letting my hand fly up to my neck.

"Well I left you a little surprise," he answered.

"What is it–oh," I said, I had to laugh slightly. He thought that he gave me the hickey from Emmett. "That's ok."

"Really?" he sounded surprised that I wasn't worried about it. I, quite frankly, was surprised that it took him this long to notice it.

"Yes, why is it so surprising to you? Do you think I'm ashamed to be with you" I covered.

"Well, no, I'm sorry," he said gently.

"I have to change," I whispered sexily into his ear.

**Edward's POV:**

She got off my lap and walked up the spiral staircase. She looked back at me expectantly. Obviously she wanted me to follow. I got up dazedly and followed her up to her walk-in closet. She was already in just her underwear. On her stereo The Scene Aesthetic was playing.

She walked over to me and kissed me passionately on the lips. I was blown away. I hadn't even known her for a full forty-eight hours and we were about to have sex.

Although, I wasn't really complaining. I was the only one of my brothers who hadn't lost it yet. Worse yet, they both lost it on the same night. Jasper fell in love with Bella's best friend, Alice. Emmett's story is kinda shaky. He claims he went upstairs to the roof with some girl and then they did it in some random room. I had to loose it soon–if not tonight–and I wanted it to be with her.

"It's a little hot in here, isn't it?" she asked unbuttoning my shirt.

"Yeah it actually is," I said letting her push it off of me. She pulled me out of the closet and we fell on her bed together. She started to kiss my chest. She made her way down and back up to my lips. She climbed on top of me and deepened the kiss. I had to break for air.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked breathlessly.

"Do what? Make out? Yes, do you not want to?" she asked confused. My hopes came crashing down she didn't want to have sex. Damn.

"Oh, uh, yeah of course. I thought we were going further than that," I said sheepishly.

"Wha–ohhhh," she giggled, "I'm not that easy. I really was hot, and so are you. Don't worry though, play your cards right and we'll get there. Soon."

"Right so, back to the making out?" I replied awkwardly, not being able to think of anything else to say.

"Well, first I want to know more about you," she said audaciously. "I know you guys were all adopted, but who were you before you became Edward Cullen?" I exhaled deeply.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked a little exasperatedly. She shook her head a little confused.

"Is there a story?" she asked for clarification. I simply nodded.

"Don't worry. It's not scandalous or anything. Like I'm not some sketch ball," I laughed. She nodded.

"Okay, I was born Edward Masen. My parents and I lived in Chicago until I was 14. My parents both died in an 'accident'. That's what the scum bag's lawyer told the jury. My dad was a police officer and my mom was a reporter. They were working together on a big drug ring case. They were, I guess you could say, undercover; until they got busted and they 'caught in a fire'," I sighed, "I didn't have any other relatives. So, Carlisle was in Chicago on business, he saw the story in the paper and called the city, to tell them he wanted to adopt me." I looked down to see a few tears falling down her beautiful face. "Shhhh, don't cry, I'm really happy that Carlisle found me."

"I know, it's just that's so sad, I mean I lost my mom, but she was never around much," she whimpered.

"Please don't feel sorry for me, my parents were never around either, I used to call my nanny mom," I soothed her. "I consider Carlisle my father. I had to change my name because of the witness protection, but I probably would have anyway." She nodded.

"Do you want to have sex?" she asked still crying.

"No, I'll wait until you're ready," I answered. I knew she thought that I was still upset about my parents' death which I really wasn't.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, baby, really I'm fine about it now. I didn't tell you that story because I thought you would have sex with me if I did. You want to wait, so we will wait," I answered firmly, keeping my voice soft. "Although if you really do, just ask me and we won't hesitate I promise." We were already acting like a real couple.

"Ok," I leaned and kissed the top of her head. She looked up and I kissed her soft lips lightly. She reached around to grab a fistful of my hair, so she could keep me there. I could've told her I wasn't going anywhere.

She crawled on top of me, to straddle my waist. I rubbed my hands up and down her perfectly slim body. She rubbed her hands in circles on my chest. She laid down on top of me, not breaking the kiss. She pressed her chest against mine. I grabbed under her ass, making her gasp a little. She giggled when I gave it a little smack.

I could feel myself getting hard, and so could she. My erection was pressing against her stomach. She laughed into my mouth. She broke the kiss, sitting up a little.

"I could use a cold shower myself," she giggled, "unless of course you've changed your mind. I sure have."

"I thought you'd never ask," I flashed that crooked smile that I knew made her heart melt.

"You totally knew I would," she laughed, unbuttoning my pants.

"By the way, I've never found someone as special as you are right now," I confided in her. I had to admit I was a little embarrassed. I started kissing her neck, waiting for an answer.

**Bella's POV:**

_Oh my fucking God! Are they all freaking pure!? _I panicked silently. _What am I going to do? Tell him I'm a virgin? I have to._

"Mmhmm, me too," I moaned. He instantly relaxed. I tilted my head back to give him easier access to my neck.

This was probably going to bite me in the ass. Well, if I was going to hell I might as well enjoy the ride. And I already knew I would. Shit, I loose my virginity and now I'm a straight up hustler. It was way too soon to fall in love with either of the fantastically wonderful boys, or vice versa, and I knew it. Something, on the other hand was pulling at both of them. Damn, I'm a slut.

"Bella?" I heard Edward ask breaking my reverie. I could hear a hint of panic in his voice.

"Huh," I said shaking my head a few times. "What's the matter?"

"Well nothing I guess." He relaxed a little, "it just took me like five times to get your attention."

"Oh, sorry," I cuddled into him.

He kissed the top of my head sweetly, and I was having none of that. Obviously, I was going to have to take control, or we wouldn't be getting anywhere tonight.

I pushed my lips onto his roughly, but it wasn't lust radiating from his end of the kiss. It was longing; he didn't want me, he needed me. And that scared the piss out of me.

He flipped us over so he was on top. His lips left mine to go up my jaw line. He then made his way down my neck, placing a sweet kiss on Emmett's hickey. He trailed identical sweet kisses down to my chest. He stopped at my naked breasts. He kissed the left one roughly, while the kneaded the right gently. It was such a contrast. I couldn't hold in my moans anymore, I let a soft one escape. He looked up at me playfully.

"Do you like that?" he asked seductively.

"Oh…God…yes…I love it Edward," I answered just as seductively. I hooked my thumbs through my pink lace thong and pulled them down, exposing all of myself to him. He pulled back and ogled my naked body.

I took advantage of that so I could get back in control. I straddled his waist again and started to undo his pants for him.

"Like what you see?" I looked deep into his gorgeous emerald eyes.

"Most definitely," he replied letting me pull off his remaining clothes.

"Me too," I leaned down to whisper in his ear. That crooked grin I love flashed on his lips as I began to kiss his perfectly chiseled abs.

I moved down to his erection. I kissed the tip and licked up and down his length. I took all of him in my mouth. It was easier, because he was slightly smaller than Emmett. Oh God I should not compare them. His hands wound into my hair, and he started to push me down on his shaft faster.

I could hear his moans and I could tell he was getting close. I started sucking him harder, and my teeth grazed him lightly every once and a while. He soon released and I licked him up.

I made my way back up to his lips. I pressed my body down onto his, kissing his lips sweetly. He deepened the kiss by entrapped his fingers in my already messed up hair. He trapped me there, and I was totally, blissfully happy.

"Bella, we're ho— Oh, I'm so sorry," Alice barged in with Jasper not far behind.

"Nice work little brother, I'm impressed," I heard Jasper chuckle. "OW!"

"Thank you Alice," I said as she dragged him out. The door slammed shut, but I could hear her yelling at him.

"What is the matter with you? You probably just made her feel like a slut!" I couldn't hear anything after that.

Edward rolled his eyes and disentangled his hand from my hair. I reluctantly got up. He grabbed my hand to pull me back for another sweet kiss. I made my way to my closet and grabbed his shirt off the floor. He rummaged around through the other clothes on my floor looking for his boxers.

"You look so incredibly sexy in my shirt," he kissed me just below my ear. "I just want to rip it off and take you right now."

"Not with Alice and YOUR BROTHER here," I giggled as he was now kissing my ear lobe.

"Wishful thinking, baby," he laughed. I rotated around to look at him.

"Mmhmm, don't do that to me. I want you so bad right now," I kissed his neck hard. I sucked and nibbled a little bit. "There now we match."

"I should probably go now, huh?" he asked, reluctantly putting his pants.

"Unfortunately you are most certainly correct," I sighed.

He led me to the stairwell. I hugged him tightly, not wanting him to leave me. I looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Get some sleep, love. I'll take you somewhere tomorrow, okay?" I nodded. He gave me a lust filled goodnight kiss and left.

"Bella, get your ass down here. It's time for the Spanish Inquisition," I heard Alice yell up the stairs. I sighed and went to meet a way too eager Alice and Rose.

* * *

**questions, comments, cries of outrage?**

**then review silly  
**


	9. With a Little Help from My Friends

**ok so this one is the longest i've done  
so Tohru93 noticed the first three chapter titles were from i love college by asher roth  
well all of my chapter titles and the title of the story are songs  
i love music  
so if you recognize any of them tell me  
you might just get something  
links on page  
by the way you all know that i def don't own twilight (nor do i claim to)**

* * *

Am I Not Enough For You?

**Chapter 9: With a Little Help from My Friends**

**Bella's POV:**

"Ok, what do you two want to know?" I sighed as I slumped on the couch.

"EVERYTHING!!!" they shrieked enthusiastically at me.

"Edward? You lost it to Edward?" she asked condescendingly. "He so doesn't seem like that."

"Who the fuck is Edward?" Rosalie piped up.

"No, I lost it to Emmett," I answered Alice. "Edward is his brother," I added answering Rosalie. She was so unobservant when she got a new boyfriend.

"NO WAY! BELLA YOU ARE SUCH A WHORE!" she laughed.

"Yeah, Ali, I know," I blushed.

"Aw, I'm sorry Bella. I didn't mean it like that," she scooted closer to me.

"Ok, so which do you want?" Alice asked, intently looking at me. She desperately needed to know the answer.

"Wait, wait, wait just one second. How is there a decision to make?" Rose asked incredulously.

"Hello, Rose pay attention. Bella has to decide between Edward and Emmett," Alice explained exasperatedly.

"Why? She lost it to Emmett. How does Edward factor in?" she was still confused.

"Oh, you don't know. Me and Jasper walked in on Bella and Edward on her bed, naked and making out," Alice explained devilishly.

"Oh. My. God. You weren't!" Rose exclaimed, now that it was all layed out for her. "Jesus, Ali, Three hott boys move next door and our chaste little Bella turns into a little slut," that made me laugh.

"I don't know. I mean Edward is great. He's sweet and gentlemanly. But so is Emmett and sex with him is so excellent. I get wet just thinking of the next time I see him," they were both staring dubiously at me. "What?"

"It was more than just a one night stand?" Rose asked after a couple of minutes. I blushed furiously.

"I want the whole story Bella. Every God damned word of it," Alice demanded.

"You can't tell anyone," I warned her.

"I won't even tell Jasper," she swore.

"He already knows," I amended.

"HOW?!" she was shocked.

"He's just as observant as you are," I shrugged. "And he saw me and Emmett in the elevator and like he could just tell what we were feeling."

"Why didn't he tell me?" she wasn't asking me now.

"I asked him not to," I said simply. "Now I thought you wanted to hear the whole story?"

"I do, sorry go on," she pushed. Rose stayed quite, just listening to me and Alice go back and forth.

"Ok, so I knew who he was at the party, but he didn't know it was me. we had sex, turns out he was a virgin too. Then he saw me and Edward kissing during the reveal and he asked me about it. I told him I knew it was him, and he told me we couldn't tell Edward because he wanted me too. I told him I wouldn't tell if we kept having sex.

"So, now we started having sex. He said he didn't want to start a—" Alice cut me off.

"Don't you even tell me you asked to start a relationship and he said no," she growled menacingly, "I will personally kick his ass right now."

"No, it's not that. It's really hard to explain, but he doesn't want to hurt Edward, because Edward already fell hard for me. And Emmett told me today that he loved me," I tried my best to explain my situation.

"So, you're just going to fuck them both?" Rose finally chimed in.

"No, Emmett said I should give it a shot with Edward, but he'll be there whenever I need him. Do I sound like a total hustler, because that's how I feel? I just don't know what to do, because I need both of them in my life," I looked at both of them waiting for an answer.

"Kind of sweetie, but that's totally sweet of Emmett," Alice answered first.

"You should just see find out for yourself what you want," Rose said after contemplating Alice's response.

"Thanks you guys. I really don't know what I'd do without you," I hugged them both.

Just then my phone started going off. _And it's brighter than the sun, sun shine, _was playing signaling a text message. I looked, it was Emmett. I got a cheesy smile on my face.

"Who is it?" Alice squealed reading my expression. She ripped the phone out of my hand. "Well, Read it!"

"Ok, ok, hold on," I snatched it back and opened my text.

_Hey gorgeous! Order us some food, I'm coming up._

"Oh my goodness, I think you should just go with him," Rose said. "Text him back."

"Thanks, for that great help," I rolled my eyes.

_Ok, what do you want?_ It only took a matter of seconds for his reply.

_Surprise me babe._

"Oh my goodness let's get Jasper and Embry up here, too," Rose said excitedly.

"Embry?" me and Alice asked at the same time.

"My new boyfriend," she explained simply.

"Right, Bella, tell Emmett to bring Jasper. Tell them that they have to wear pajamas and we will have a mini couple's party," Alice instructed.

"Will do," I saluted her laughing.

_Alice says to bring Jasper. We're having a mini party._

"Now you should call Sam's so we can get some good food for free," Alice suggested. "Oh and invite Seth and Leah, too. I like them. Then you need to change, you look kinda rough."

"Ok," I dialed Sam's number.

"Hello, thank you for calling Sam's diner. What can I get for you tonight," I heard Seth answer generically on the second ring.

"Hey Seth. Two words: Caller ID," I laughed.

"Hey, Bells, what do you need? Two fourthmeals for you and Jake?" he asked.

"Yes to the fourthmeals, no to the Jake. And were going to need about 10 of those," I answered his questions. "Oh and bring Leah with you when you drop it off we are having a mini party."

"Fun, ok we'll be there in like twenty minutes," he repeated the order to himself and hung up. In the middle of my order, I heard my phone beep. I checked the new message.

_Ok sunshine we'll be there in like ten minutes. Edward's being a prick so we just have to wait until he's out._

_Ok the food'll be here in twenty so…_

"Ali, food'll be here in twenty. I got extra just in case," I yelled up the stairs.

"Good. Now get you skinny ass up her and change into the pajamas I left on your bed," she yelled back.

"Okay I'm going," I climbed the stairs to my bedroom.

**Emmett's POV:**

I heard the door to the stairwell close. I assumed it was either Jasper or Edward coming home from their dates. I was right. Jasper strode into the room with Edward right behind him.

"I know I already told you this but good job little brother," Jasper smirked.

"What did little Eddie do?" I asked. I didn't like the look in his eyes.

"Him and Alice walked in on me and Bella," Edward was exuding this smugness and I wanted to kill him right then and there.

"Doing…?" I raised one eyebrow.

"We were making out on her bed," I exhaled at his announcement.

"That's it?" I scoffed.

"We were naked and she just finished giving me head. She's pretty good for a virgin," it took all I had in my not to lunge at him right now. I let out a little chuckle, but only Jasper noticed.

"Yeah, well, you're still a virgin," I laughed even harder at that one. Jasper joined in too.

"You guys are ridiculous," he rolled his eyes. "Besides, Emmett, I don't even believe your story. Who was it?"

"Man, I told you, I have no fucking clue, but she was great. I really hope I see her again," I answered thinking back to this afternoon.

"Yeah right, dude you're so lying," I can't believe he didn't believe me. No, wait, yeah I can.

"No he's not," Jasper piped in saving Edward from me ripping his head off.

"How would you know," he snapped at Jaz.

"I saw him go up the stairs at the masquerade with some girl in a yellow dress," Jaz explained.

"Congrats, I'm so glad you had meaningless sex with a random drunk girl at a party," he was acting really pissy.

"Calm down little brother. You take things way to seriously," I patted him on the shoulder as I passed him on my way to the kitchen.

I looked around in the fridge for something, and just grabbed a bottle of water. I was hungry, but I planned on hanging out with Bella tonight. So, I would wait and eat with her. I decided to text her to make sure she still wanted me over. Turns out Alice wanted to turn it into a mini party.

"Hey, Jaz, come here for a second," I called him over so Edward wouldn't hear.

"Yeah…?" he was a bit confused.

"Alice wants us to come up for a little bit," I whispered.

"Ok, you have to wait until Edward goes to bed, though," he advised me.

"So, do you," I said.

"Why?" he asked, "I'm dating Alice?"

"Yeah but they want us together," I answered.

"Don't be a pussy Emmett," Jasper replied.

"Don't be pussy whipped," I cracked.

"Fine I'll wait with you," he rolled his eyes at me.

"We have to change," Jasper raised his eyebrows at me. "Bella said that Alice wants us in pajamas," I shrugged.

"Ok, it's best to just do what she wants," he laughed. "We should probably leave a note for Edward."

"That's the best idea," I agreed with him, going off to my bedroom to change.

I usually slept naked, and I figured Alice wouldn't like it too much if I came up there like that. So I decided on my Ed Hardy tiger boxers and a plain white V-neck. I walked out and saw Jasper in a similar variation of my ensemble. He was wearing Polo Ralph Lauren silk pajama pants and a grey wife beater.

"did you leave a note for ed," I asked him. He just laughed. I gave him a curious look. He simply nodded to the dry erase board. Then I saw what was so damn funny. It read:

'hey bitch we're going to Alice's. don't get your panties in a bunch though they have a guest room, where your dearest Emmett will reside for the evening.'

"Awesome," I boomingly laughed once we were on the stair well. I lifted the case of beer that we had grabbed. "Let's go." We climbed the stairs and I bust into their loft.

"I'm hear, time to start the party," I set the beer in the kitchen. Jasper followed me in, going to straight to Alice.

"Hey beautiful," I whispered in her ear. I saw Bella and went up to surprise her. She was either really unobservant or was pretending to ignore me. I snaked my arm around her waist, and I kissed her neck gently. Her hand trailed up the back of my neck into my hair. She moaned and grabbed a fistful. Her head tilted up slightly to give me better access to her sweet neck.

I didn't even care we were displaying this for my brother and her friends. I knew Jasper knew, and I had figured she told her biffles or whatever the fuck girls called their friends. I knew they wouldn't tell, Alice had invited me and Jasper for a 'couple's party' after all. I heard some whispering, my hearing was supernaturally sharp so I could hear every damn word. I didn't let it show, however. I continued to devour Bella's neck.

"So, wait, which one is this?" the first voice asked, female.

"That's Emmett," I recognized Jasper's familiar voice.

"She lost it to him, right?" the first voice asked again.

"yes, Rose. Please pay attention," an exasperated female voice confirmed.

I chuckled to myself. She pulled out of my grip to appraise the mood in my face. We stood like this for a minute, until I pulled her in again and she asked, "What are you laughing at?"

"It seems as though one of your friends is confused by our interesting love triangle," I looked at her for a moment before turning back to Bella.

For the first time since I arrived I noticed her skimpy little outfit. It was a black and tan slip dress. Very nice. I wanted to grab her up and take advantage of her right now, but I restrained myself.

"You look very nice," and in a voice that only she could hear, "but I would much rather see that on the floor."

"Why thank you," she giggled and blushed furiously. It was the most beautiful sight to see her blush. "That's an interesting ensemble you have on your self."

"Well I didn't think Alice would appreciate what normal I normally slept in," I laughed suggestively.

"I would have liked it," she winked at me unexpectantly. From what I had learned in the past few days she was incredibly shy around others, but when we were alone she was completely different.

I heard the elevator doors open. The food smell that accompanied the sound was exceedingly mouth watering. I followed Bella's gaze to a tall guy and a shorter girl with identical russet coloring. They were both carrying three white takeout bags.

"Seth!" Bella screamed in excitement to see the newcomers. He ran and threw her arms around him in an awkward hug.

"Hey, bells," he hugged her loosely after setting down the bags.

"Seth, this is Emmett. Emmett this is my good friend and best cook in New York City, Seth Clearwater," she introduced us politely.

"And this lovely, quiet thing," gesturing to the russet colored girl, "is my fiancée, Leah." I shook hands with both of them. Me and Seth started a bit of small talk; I never let go of Bella's waist, not once.

"Is this why you're not with Jakey tonight?" I heard Leah question Bella.

"No, Jake was starting to annoy me before I even met Emmett," she replied ruefully.

"But you two are dating, right?" I could feel her eyes burning into my arm that still hadn't let Bella go. I didn't hear a response so I assumed she was biting her lip trying to think of a good answer. I never lost the conversation with Seth. We were talking about the red sox game from last night, of which I saw none of. I could hear a low, audible gasp from Leah, meaning Bella's answer had been 'no'.

"What? Why the hell not? He is so fucking cute!" I laughed; all of her friends seemed to think the same way about me.

"I'm sorta dating his brother," this was an episode of The Jerry Springer Show just waiting to happen.

"then why is his arm around you?" Bella quickly but unwillingly shrugged out of my grasp, and I easily but reluctantly let her.

"How about I'll tell you that, when you tell Seth, kay?" she raised her eyebrow.

"I'm going to tell him when I know for sure," her voice was barely audible and Seth was so engrossed in the Sox discussion to notice. I saw her get a dazed look and the circular patterns she was absently making on her stomach.

I had zero knowledge in this area, but I knew instantly what she was keeping from her fiancée. She looked lovingly at Seth. I longed for Bella to give me that look, but for now I would allow her to fuck me whenever she wanted. I would also pray to God that she and Edward didn't work out.

"Bella, come in here and help me get all of this food out," Alice called from the kitchen.

"I'll help you," I said dragging her by the hand into the kitchen. We got all of the food on plates. In no time at all, we were all in the living room eating. Distrubia was on the Blu-Ray.

"That was amazing Seth," Bella sighed as she finished her last bite of food. We had finished a total of three trays together, eating one and a half each.

"It really was. Thanks, man," I grabbed the trays we tore through. "Garbage?" I looked at my little sex angel.

"Left cabinet under the sink," she answered. "What are we going to do now?" I wasn't sure who she was asking, but Alice answered.

"We are going to play some games," I heard the little pixie answer sinisterly. an unnecessarily loud groan followed.

"Do we have to?" Bella was complaining. The way Alice said it made me think we weren't playing dominoes.

"Yes, but trust me you will enjoy them," Alice answered giddily.

"Don't be a party pooper, babe. If I'm correct, we won't be playing anything even close to pg-13 rating," the look she gave me had 'traitor' written all over it.

"Oh they definitely aren't," Alice whispered seductively at Jasper.

"Fine, but you owe me mister," she never broke my gaze, and I could hear a giggle from someone.

"Oh trust me, you can have whatever you want from me later," I breathed in her ear.

"ok, two games. We are playing both, but which one are we playing first? Ring of Fire or Strip Twenty Questions?" she looked around the circle quickly.

"Ring of Fire," her eyes instantly enlightened to why I chose that one first. I didn't want Bella to be wasted when I paid her back.

"Everyone knows how to play, right?" Alice started to arrange the cards.

"Um, I don't," Bella spoke up.

"Emmett, you explain. I'll get the booze," she darted into the kitchen.

* * *

**now it's time to review  
its like an orgasm for my computer  
thanks**


	10. Let's Play a Love Game

**yay! it's done. okay this is the rest of chapter ten.  
i'm really sorry about the what two month wait. my bad. but this one has a real serious lemon and some fun stuff  
have fun reading and remember i don't own twilight, i just play with the characters in my own dirty world haha.  
well... enjoy!**

* * *

Am I Not Enough For You?

**Chapter 10: Let's Play a Love Game**

"Alice?" I asked as she pranced to the kitchen. "Live or Jive?"

"Ooh, definitely jive, it's my favorite," she yelled so I could hear her.

"Ok, Bella. Ring of Fire is a drinking game. What you do is draw a card from the circle, but you can't break the circle or you have to chug the rest of whatever you have. Okay, so far?" she nodded silently absorbing my instructions.

"Alright, good. Now each number stands for something different. If you draw a two, that's you. You have to pick someone else to drink. Three is me, you have to drink. Four is whores, all of the girls drink. Five is jive. That's where everyone goes in a circle and does a dance move. You have to remember everyone's in order, the first one to mess up has to drink. Six is dicks, pretty self-explanatory, all those with dicks drink. Seven is heaven; it's a little more complicated. The person who draws it can put their hand towards heaven whenever they want until the next seven is drawn. When they do everyone else has to put theirs up, too. If you're last you drink. Are you ok so far?" I asked.

"I think so," she nodded.

"Ok, eight is mate. You pick someone to drink with you. Nine is bust a rhyme, my personal favorite. Whoever draws picks a word and everyone else has to go around the circle and find rhymes to that word. if you take too long or can't think of one, then you drink. Ten is categories; it's kind of the same as nine. Instead of rhymes, the drawer says a category and everyone else has to pick a subcategory," I noticed a blank look on her face. "Say I drew a ten. I would pick a category like brands of cars. Then everyone else says like Ford or Chevy. Again, if you're too slow or can't think, you drink. Jack's are the same as sevens, but they're more tricky. You just have to put your thumb on the table. Queen is question. The same as nine and ten, but you ask questions. Like I could ask you something like, 'Do you like leaving the country to go to France?' then you could ask Rose, 'Is France in this country?' Do you get that?" she nodded, biting her lip. I laughed. "I know it's a lot, but it is fun. Ok on with the tutorial. Kings are rule. You get to make up any rule you want. Finally, aces. Aces are waterfall; you have to keep drinking until the person in front of you, clockwise stops. So if I draw it, we all start drinking. When I stop you can stop, but you have to wait until I stop. If you don't, you gotta chug."

"Wow, this is insane. I'm not going to be able to keep up," she laughed.

"Don't worry; it's not as bad as it sounds. I'll help you, and Rose can go first. Is that ok, Rose?" I assured her.

"That sounds good," they both said at the same time. That caused them to burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked carrying a huge ass bucket of beer. She had to be extremely strong to carry that entire thing by herself. She definitely had a strong personality. She probably dominated in the bedroom. The thought made me laugh, poor Jasper.

"Nothing," they both said at the same time again, causing even more laughter. I rolled my eyes, and so did Alice.

"Okay, well I have the beer, so if you run out tell me and I'll get you another one," she passed them around the circle. "Oh, Leah, since you're designated driver of the evening, you get water. Stay hydrated."

"Sweet, let's play," I cracked open my beer.

"Will you open my beer, please? I hate cans," I popped it open with no hesitation. "Thanks." She snuggled into my side.

"Rosalie is going to start us off," I announced. She drew a card and laughed.

"Drink up Bella," she showed Bella the two. She groaned and put the can to her lips. I wanted to be that can so bad.

_Wow Emmett, jealous of a can, you're so pussy whipped it isn't even funny. The sad part: you aren't dating her, your little brother is, _I mentally cursed myself_._ Bella took a timid sip and winced, it was obvious she didn't like beer. In all honesty, this was pretty cheap beer. I would have to remember the no beer thing.

Next, was Rosalie's boyfriend, I don't remember his name. It was something close to mine, though. Em-something. He drew an eight. Rose grabbed her can automatically. They drank and shared a passionate kiss. I wished I could do that with Bella in public.

Alice was drawing after him. Of course, she picked her absolute favorite: jive. We went around the circle about five times before poor Bella missed. She took another small sip.

Jasper was next. He drew and raised his eyebrows suggestively. "I get to make a rule," he taunted. The smug bastard tapped his chin for effect. "Bella…"

"Bugh, seriously?" she sighed. "I really hate beer."

"Well I know you really like dick, so you'll be drinking with the guys." Everyone in the circle laughed, except me and Bella. She just blushed, but I was pissed.

"You're an asshole," I snapped.

"Calm down Em, it was a joke. It's your dick she's so fond of," he laughed and Alice elbowed him hard.

Bella was blushing hard core now. "I don't think I like this game anymore," she whispered to me.

"Nah, it's fun. Jasper's just a dipshit," I whispered back. She laughed quietly.

Seth and Leah both went. Leah drew a three. Seth got six and Bella was a trooper and drank with the guys. Which made Jasper laugh hysterically.

I chose my card from the ring. Nine, hell yeah. "Bust a rhyme fools!" I looked at Bella. "Cake."

She took less than a second, "Fake."

"Lake."

"Sake."

"Shake."

"Ache."

"Bake."

"Snake."

"Make."

It came back to Bella and she didn't say anything for a second or two. Then, she frowned. "Jake," she barely whispered and her tone was acidic.

"Hey Bells." He had a timid apologetic smile. I started to get up and he waved his hands, "I just want to talk to Bella for a minute."

"I think yo―" Bella grabbed my arm.

"I think you've done enough damage, Jake. I'm fucking done. You can leave now." He went to say something else, but Bella anticipated and continued, "If you don't leave I'm sure any one of these guys would love to escort you out." She looked at me and I nodded, taking a step towards that asshole.

"Fine," he waved his hands in surrender. "I'm going. I'll see you in class Bells."

"Yeah," she said quietly.

"Let's not let that dickhead ruin our fun," Alice said. "Bella it's your turn."

And just like that Bella was right back into party mode. She drew a king and smiled murderously at Jasper. "Jas, you are so pussy whipped by my best friend. It's kinda sad because you just met her last night," she tsked. "I think you'll be drinking with the girls." She flashed her card and Jasper groaned.

"Karma's a bitch," I laughed thunderously.

*******

The game finished with four drunken girls and four buzzed guys trying hard to suppress boners, said drunken girls had given. In fact, I don't even know about the other three but that was my world right now. Bella was swaying as she staggered into the living room. I made sure she didn't fall, and she repaid me by teasing the shit out of me while we were waiting for the others to join us on the couch.

"I can't wait to get you upstairs and into my bed, so I can have you all to myself," she whispered in my ear. She kissed me right below it and I let out a sigh. "What's the matter baby?" she asked innocently.

"You are too alluring for your own good," I groaned.

"How alluring?" she giggled.

"So much so that if you don't answer every damned question, I'm not going to be able to resisted taking advantage of your inebriated state in front of everyone," I whispered.

"So," Alice exclaimed across form us―god only knows how long she was there. "Everyone knows how to play right?" We all nodded.

"Okay, well we are going to modify the rules a tad. Each pair is going to get five questions. Meaning, you get asked five questions, and you both have to answer the question," she explained. I gave a blank stare.

"Ugh," she sighed. "Say I ask you and Bella a question." We all nodded, signaling her to continue. "Okay, you both answer the question and then whoever is keeping track for you puts a finger down. And if one of you doesn't answer, you both take off an article of clothing. If you choose socks, you have to take off both."

"Alright, I get it now. Whose going first?" Bella piped in.

"I'll ask the first one," Alice decided. "Bella and Em, what was the last lie you told?"

"That's easy," Bella giggled. "I told Edward I was a virgin."

I laughed. I already knew Edward thought Bella was a virgin. So did Jasper.

"I told Edward I didn't know who I lost my virginity to at your party," I said.

"Jasper and Alice, who did you loose your virginity to, and when?" I already knew Jasper lost it to Alice, but I was curious as to how long Bella's best friends waited.

"Start stripping baby," Alice said to Jasper. "I'm not answering that one."

"Alice he wasn't that bad. I don't know why you are so embarrassed you lost it to him," Bella blurted.

Alice didn't answer. She just pulled her little pink babydoll over her head. Jasper took off both of his socks, looking puzzled and worried. He shook it off and held up four fingers.

"Rosalie," Alice giggled, clearly oblivious to the fact she just made Jasper completely uncomfortable. "Where was the last place you had sex and who with?"

"Me and Embry did in my car before class yesterday," she answered. Embry silently held up a four.

"Bella, Emmett? What was the kinkiest thing you've done to someone without actually having sex?"

Bella took a deep breath. I raked my brain to think of something. I remembered one night in England; it wasn't really kinky, but kosher enough to not get Bella mad.

"Me and Jake got drunk one night and he licked my asshole and fingered me while I gave him head," she admitted, blushing a furious shade of red. It was silent for a minute while everyone was trying to wrap their head around how that was even possible. "He's like a foot taller than me."

"Jesus Bella!" Alice laughed. "I've never even 69-ed. But you rigged it to make it extra kinky." Jasper's expression brightened a little. I knew he was going to try that with her tonight.

Her blushed deepened and she hid in my chest. I sighed, mine was going to sound like a peck on the cheek compared to hers.

"Emmett?" Rosalie turned to me.

"A girl in England tit fucked me," I laughed, and held up a three. "I thought she was going to blow me, but nope."

"Leah and Seth, what is your wildest fantasy?" Bella looked at the couple that hadn't gone yet.

"Me and Seth on top of the bar at Sam's," Leah shrugged.

"Same," Seth held up a four.

"Embry, what's the worst tip you've left at a strip club?" Leah laughed.

"Never been," Embry replied. He was a quiet person, so I didn't think he would've ever gone.

"I gave someone fifty cents one time," Rosalie cracked up, Embry rolled his eyes and held up three fingers.

"Alice? What's the weirdest place you've had sex?" Rosalie turned to them.

"I did it in the principle's office once," she giggled. Wow. That was one I've never heard before.

"Me and Alice just did it in my office today," Jasper sighed, probably sad he didn't have as much experience. He held up a three.

"Leah, what's your deepest secret?" Alice asked.

"I'm not at liberty to discuss that right now," she giggled. "Get strippin' baby."

Seth took off his shirt and Leah opted for her socks. I knew exactly why she didn't want to answer that one, from the conversation I heard early this evening. He didn't ask why she wouldn't answer and put down a finger.

"Emmett/Bella what is _your_ sex fantasy?" Leah looked at us.

"I have two. I can't decide which one I'd rather do," I said first.

"So tell both," Leah urged. Obviously she wasn't pregnant if she was this drunk.

"One would be to be dominated by Bella. I'm talking whips, chains, gags the whole nine yards." Bella blushed furiously.

"I'm sure that can be arranged," she whispered in my ear.

"Second, Bella the teacher, punishing me for being disrespectful," I laughed hugging Bella into me. I could feel the heat in her face.

"Bella. It's your turn," I said.

"Mine are so tame, compared to yours," she giggled.

"You have more than one?" She nodded. "Well go on. I'm curious?"

"First would be you watching me masturbate and then fucking me senseless," my dick twitched as she timidly confessed. "And, I want to have a threesome."

"Well the first one could definitely be arranged. That second one isn't up to me though," I whispered. I kissed her deeply, not being able to wait until everyone went their separate ways. I held up two fingers and blocked out everything except Bella.

*******

"That was fun. We should do it again," Leah was putting her socks back on.

We had learned a lot about everyone. Leah was right that was fun. I don't remember the last time I had fun with a beautiful girl under my arm and genuine friends drinking and playing games.

"We'll see you at the diner tomorrow," Bella said walking them to the elevator. "Bye Leah. Bye Seth."

"I'll see you tomorrow man," I gave Seth a nod. I really liked him and was going to be spending a lot of time with Bella, and that meant a lot of time at the diner. I'm glad he was cool.

They got on the elevator, heading home. I turned to Bella. She looked so sexy, she was picking her panties off the living room floor. She had refused to tell me who she would have sex with if she could fuck anybody in the world. "Sorry baby, that's confidential."

"Do you know who I'd have a threesome with," I came up and wrapped my arms around her.

"Who?" she breathed leaning her head into my chest.

"You and Rosalie," I answered.

"Mmmmm," she moaned. I leaned down to kiss her temple. "Come on. I still believe you owe me mister." She grabbed my hand and started walking to the stairs.

"Nope," I pulled her back. She looked at me curious. "I promised Edward I would sleep in the guest room."

"You told him you were coming up here!" she screeched.

"No. Jasper thought it would be best if we left him a note," I explained.

"He's going to be pissed," she fumed.

"He'll get over it. Now come on. I'll do anything you want," I pulled her into the guest room.

"Lay down," she pushed me gently.

"Come here." I pulled her down on top of me.

"Now," she said lifting my shirt over my head. "How was that tit fuck you received in England?" She was kissing my abs right above the waist band of my boxers. Her boobs were gently grazing me. She was driving me crazy.

"I was drunk. Wanna remind me how it feels?" I said tucking some hair behind her ears.

"Not a chance," she giggled and pulled down my boxers. I sat up against the head board, and she climbed up to straddle my waist. "Your body is so sexy. And it's all mine. Right?"

"Right," I breathed in her ear. "You need to get naked."

I traced my hands down her body and grabbed at the bottom of her babydoll. She helped me slid it over her head. I threw it across the room. Her panties were already off and she wasn't wearing a bra.

"That was easy," I smiled into her neck, which I had just peppered with kisses.

"Just the way you like it, huh baby?" she grabbed my chin and made me look at her―not that she'd have to try very hard. She grabbed my dick and rubbed it up and down her wet folds. "See what you do to me baby?"

"Oh… yeah," I moaned. My head tilted back into the headboard as she continued to tease me.

"You don't want me to tease you anymore. Aw, poor thing," she teased. "You shouldn't have made me play those games. I like a different kind of game. No touching," she smiled sweetly and squeezed me lightly. I let out a hiss of breath.

"Please, baby," I pouted. I reached out for her breasts and she slapped my hands away. I wanted to touch her so bad. Now, everything was teasing me. Her breasts, her body, her hand, her hair, her lips, her very being.

"Uh, uh, uh," she tsked. "I said no touching. Do you want to be punished?"

"Yes," I answered honestly. She laughed lightly. It was the best fucking sound ever.

"Trust me, you don't," she whispered, sucking on my earlobe lightly.

She continued down my jaw. She stopped on my hickey and gave it a light kiss. Her tongue traced down my chest to my abs. At my belly button, she kissed a little more deeply and trailed kisses down my happy trail.

_Oh yes, it is a very happy trail._

"You're so hard, sexy. Who did that to you?" she stroked me carelessly.

"You do sunshine, only you," I groaned.

She started at the base and pecked kisses all the way up my dick. She went down the other side the same way. Her lips were perfect and plump. And I just wanted them to surround me.

As if she was reading my mind, she engulfed all of me in her mouth. It was just as heavenly as this afternoon. She hollowed out her cheeks and started to move her head slowly. My hands unconsciously tangled themselves in her hair. She stopped and pulled me out of her mouth with a 'pop'.

"No touching. Am I going to have to tie you up?" she asked aggravated.

"Please," I breathed.

She laughed again. I watched as she got off the bed and went into the bathroom. She ran back into the room and jumped on top of me. I let her grab my hands and pull them over my head. Within seconds, my hands were bound together over my head. I looked up to see a pink satin ribbon around my wrists. It was tied in a perfect, delicate bow.

"So, why is there a big, pink satin ribbon in the guest room?" I could hear the humor in my voice. "Was Jake gay? Is that why you broke up with him?"

"Ha. Ha. You're funny. No Alice had it around the towels," she answered. "Now where was I? Right, maybe now you will understand 'no touching'."

A smile spread across her lips, as she went right back to work on my throbbing erection. She was moving her head up and down with a steady rhythm. My hips thrust into her mouth, and she pushed them down. Her teeth grazed me lightly and I thought I was going to come undone. She was so damn good at giving head. I didn't even want to know where she learned her tricks.

"Baby… ungh… I'm gonna…," I moaned. I figured I should warn her, in case she didn't swallow―God I hope she did. She kept on sucking and lapping, acting as if I hadn't spoken.

"Bella!" I was screaming her name a few seconds later. She swallowed every last drop. _What a trooper!_ I loved a girl that swallowed.

"That was delicious," she said licking her lips. Her hands roamed up the sides of her body to cup her full breasts. She squeezed lightly and sighed. Her eyes closed lazily―hands still holding her glorious tits―and I groaned loudly.

"What's wrong baby," she asked tenderly. She was absentmindedly stroking the stubble on my chin. "Are you getting frustrated? It just isn't the same with out you touching me."

She smiled wickedly when I groaned again. She started to kiss my lips affectionately. I tried to push the kiss further, but without my hands it was hard to do. She was straddling my waist again. I felt her ass begin to wiggle in my lap, no doubt feeling my new hard on.

She giggled, probably from the extreme ego boost I was giving her. Not only did she have me tied up, but she had also gotten me off in about less than three minutes. And just to add to that, I was hard again after only a minute or so. I'm pretty sure she's trying to kill me.

"Oh baby," I sighed. "You don't even know. You just got me off with your hot little mouth, and all I can think about is how good it'll feel to be in your wet, perfectly tight pussy."

"Mmmm, that sounds so good." I saw her eyes darken to almost black with lust. "God, to be filled completely by your huge, rock hard dick."

"Do it, sweetheart," I begged. "Please."

"Sexy, I will."

She grabbed a hold of me and settled my tip at her entrance. She sheathed me effortlessly in her warmth. It was the fifth time in less than 24 hours that I had been inside her. Words couldn't even describe how good she felt.

"Oh God baby you feel so good," I moaned breathlessly. She put her hands on my shoulders to steady herself and started moving up and down slowly.

"Mmm, so good baby. So good," she sighed, picking up her pace a little.

I wanted so badly to reach up and grab her perfect breasts, which were bouncing to her set rhythm in front of my face. Or to grab her waist for extra power/speed for that matter. I struggled against the perfectly tied bow.

_What the fuck?!? Was she an expert knot tier or something?_

She laughed, still bouncing, making it obvious to me that my face was betraying my every thought.

Her nails dug into my shoulders lightly, and I could feel her tighten slightly around me. She was close, and seeing that look on her face had me teetering on the edge, as well.

"Touch yourself, sunshine," I commanded gently. "I want you to cum with me."

She snaked her hand down her flat stomach to her clit. She started to rub slow circles. Her brow was slightly furrowed and she bit her bottom lip with the overwhelming sensations. She let out some of those sexy mewls that I loved.

A few short moments later, she clenched around me. Her sweet pussy was milking me for all I was worth. She kept riding through my orgasm.

When I was done, she untied me. As soon as my hands were free I jumped on top of her with my hands on either side of her face, trapping her. She giggled trying to push me off. I didn't bother teasing her I just dove right into eating her out. She was so mouthwatering. The taste of both of us was heavenly. I couldn't think of anything that even came close to it. Her hands wound their way into my hair and started tugging lightly.

"Ugh, baby you're so good. Your tongue is so talented," she moaned breathily. I replaced my tongue with three fingers and started pumping and curling them in her. My tongue went to working circles around her swollen clit.

I pulled out my fingers and was about to wipe them on the duvet, but―again―she took them and sucked herself off. My mouth went back to eating her out. She moved my hand down to her boob and squeezed. I hummed into her pussy. I heard her whimpering.

"Baby!―oh― I'm… I'm gonna cum!" she screamed.

I brought my free hand down to her clit and massaged. I left my other hand on her boob and found her peaked nipple. I pinched and flicked it lightly. I could hear her breathing deepen. My teeth grazed her opening slightly, and that did her in. she shuddered and came in my waiting mouth. I lapped up all of her juices and wiped off my mouth.

"Come here you," she called gently. She pulled me into her and kissed me slowly. "Thank you."

"No, thank you," I laughed. "I've been wanting to touch your breasts all fucking night."

She giggled and rested back. I laid next to her and she snuggled into my side yawning. I put my arm around her and closed my eyes, drifting off in to a peaceful sleep. Just before I reached unconsciousness, I heard Bella let out a contented sigh. My heart soared, and I let sleep take me in.

* * *

**just a little fyi: bella and emmett were both virgins (my def of 'virgin'-not partaking in actual sex.) oral+anal= fair game.  
please please please review. it makes me really happy.**


	11. I Taste the Sparks on Your Tongue

**yay !it's about time i updated this one huh?  
anyways it's my spring break now so that means: updatesupdatesupdates !!!!!!  
as always outfit link on my profile**

* * *

Am I Not Enough for You

**Chapter Eleven: I Taste the Sparks on Your Tongue**

**Bella Swan.**

"Mmmmm," I yawned. Last night was the best night's sleep I've ever gotten, although, I don't remember everything that happened―my mind still a little fuzzy from the alcohol. I looked around to realize I was in the guest room.

_Why am I in the guest room?_

"Oh," I breathed, when I looked to my right to see Emmett's naked figure sleeping soundly. Our legs were completely tangled, and I was snuggled closely in his side. I tried moving without waking him, but when I moved just a little he stirred slightly, not fully waking up.

"Hmmm?" Emmett said seeming a tad bit more awake. He squeezed me tighter into his side.

"Em, can't breathe," I gasped overdramatically.

"Oh, Bella sorry," he unwrapped his arm from around me. "Are you ok?"

"Yes Em I'm fine. I was just kidding," I giggled. He pulled me in for a kiss. When we came up for air I pushed him away a little.

"Shit!" I looked at the clock. The time was 6:57. I had about an hour to get to work.

"What's the matter, baby?" Emmett asked as I got out of bed and pulled on the babydoll leftover from last night. "Come back to bed."

"I can't I have to get ready for work. It's seven o'clock," I said frustrated. There was something else of mine on the floor and I couldn't think of what it was, and I didn't see anything that belonged to me.

"Oh ok," he started getting out of bed.

"That's ok. You're tired you can stay until you need to go. No one will bother you, I promise," I assured him. "I have to go take a shower."

"Joining you sounds so tempting," he groaned.

"Well, we won't be getting frisky. I can guaran-damn-tee it," I chuckled softly. "Do you usually have coffee or tea in the morning?"

"I'll have what ever you're making, but you have real sugar, right? None of that artificial crap for me."

"Oh no. I hate that shit, Alice and Rose use it but I've got the good stuff," I laughed, edging towards the door. "I really have to shower though."

"Alright go," he said settling back into the messy sheets.

"I'll call you when the coffee is done."

I ran upstairs and into my bathroom. I turned the water on and undressed while it was warming up. I was a little stiff and I couldn't figure out why. I was assuming it was either the incredible sex I've been having or not sleeping in my own bed. Stepping under the water, all of the tension in my muscles melted away. I quickly washed with myself and got out.

I went into my room to change. I pulled on the silk robe I got yesterday and put on some lace undies. My hair was wet, so I gathered it up in a messy bun. I went into my closet to pick out some clothes, but there was already a whole outfit laying on my bed. There was a note attached. _No need to thank me. I figured you would have problems getting up today ―Alice ;)_

Thank you Alice! She said I didn't have to thank her, but she is a liar. And I know exactly how to do it. A bouquet of chocolate flowers anyone?

I quickly went downstairs and into the kitchen. It seemed Alice had already left, but there was no way she could be up this early. I decided it didn't matter. I put the coffee pot on, making just enough for me and Emmett.

I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I instantly melted into them and let out a little moan. "Mmmmm, baby," I felt his lips on my neck and tilted my head to the side to give him better access. I started to turn around. The arms loosened around me to allow the movement. I turned all the way around to be met by Edward's panty dropping crooked smile.

"Edward!" I gasped in surprise.

"Hey baby. Did I scare you?" he laughed.

"Yes don't do that. Use the elevator, so I can at least know someone's coming up," I scolded with a mock serious tone. I couldn't help but be disappointed that they weren't Emmett's arms or lips.

"Ok, I promise. What are you doing up so early? I came to surprise you in bed," he pouted.

"Well you surprised me, isn't that enough?" I hugged him tightly. "I have to go to work at eight."

"Well damn are you bringing coffee for the whole place?" he nodded at the coffee pot, which was now overflowing.

"Don't laugh this is your fault," I screamed cleaning up the mess. "I don't have time for this."

"Well there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about," his tone was serious. Uh-oh.

"Yeah? Can you talk while I go get dressed?" I asked going up the stairs to my room.

"That's fine," he followed me. "What did you do last night after I left?"

"Well the girls cornered me and wouldn't let me go to bed until I told them what was going on, and then I went to be just like I said I would be," I answered semi-honestly.

"So, you had no idea they were coming up here?" he continued questioning.

"I knew. They asked me to join them and I said no," I lied. I pulled on my black pencil skirt and pale pink blouse.

"Where's Emmett now?" he kept going.

"I believe he's in the guest room downstairs," I finally gave an honest answer.

"I think I'm going to go talk to him," he excused himself from the room.

I put on the Alice approved accessories and the heels she left for me. I grabbed my hound's tooth coat and black bag (that I picked out myself) and headed down to the kitchen. Halfway down the stairs I heard yelling coming from the guest bedroom.

"Dude, I swear I have no idea what you're talking about," I could hear Emmett defending himself―and in turn, me. "I don't know who's those are."

I crept to the door to see what was going on. Shit! I knew I was forgetting something. My panties from last night were dangling on Edward's index finger. I blushed deeply and thanked god Emmett could lie to Edward.

"You're disgusting," Edward threw the thong at Emmett. He caught them and laughed. Having seen enough, I knocked on the open door.

"Oh, Bella. Hey," Edward said awkwardly.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you guys know that I made coffee if you want any." I knew Edward already saw the coffee, but I didn't want him to think I made it for Emmett.

"Thanks," they both said at the same time. I turned and walked out, with Edward right behind me.

"I think I'm going to skip the coffee," he declined politely. "I've got a class in like twenty minutes. I just wanted to say good morning. I have to have lunch with the family, but I want to take you out tonight," he whispered in my ear.

I nodded. He leaned down a little to capture my lips in a sweet kiss. It slowly built into pretty much a full on make out.

"Jesus, get a room. Fortunately for you, I offer turn down service. The guest room is ready for you," Emmett laughed, coming into the kitchen in only a pair of boxers.

"Put some clothes on Emmett," Edward scolded his older brother.

"Whatever, Edwina. I'll see you at lunch," Emmett dismissed him. "Do you have any breakfast stuff in here?" He opened the fridge.

Edward rolled his eyes and gave me another kiss. "I'll see you tonight beautiful." Then, he left for his 7:45 class.

"Who in the hell takes a class at 7:45?" Emmett laughed.

"Thanks for covering for me," I said, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"It was not a problem Edward's always on my case anyway. However, I get to keep the incriminating evidence," he winked and gave me a tender kiss on the nose, before going back to the fridge. "Well it's official you have nothing to eat for breakfast."

"Sorry, but I have to go to work. I have to get Seth to make a trip up to the office as it is," I apologized.

"It's cool. I'm going to go take a shower and then I'll probably head there to get some breakfast." He poured some coffee into my 'it's a good day, I'm not in the ER… yet' mug that Jake had gotten for me as a joke. "I'll just see you at noon."

"Why am I seeing you at noon?" I poured some coffee into my travel mug that looked like an actual Starbucks cup.

"The whole family is having lunch, and Esme said something about inviting you. I know Alice is going. I'm surprised Edward didn't mention it," he answered. "By the way, this mug is mildly amusing."

"Shut up. Jake got it as a gag gift," I smacked him as hard as I could. He laughed.

"Oh, ok. I'll see you then." I started towards the elevator. He grabbed me and pulled me back into him and wrapped his arms around me. He was lucky I closed my mug.

"Where do you think you're going," he whispered in my ear.

"Emmett you know I have to go to work," I replied, taking his bait. "Let me go!" I squirmed weakly in his strong arms.

"Not without this," he kissed me hard and sweet at the same time. "On second thought, I'm going to call my dad and let him know that I've kidnapped you today."

"Come on, Emmett seriously, I have to go." I gasped for air from laughing.

"Ok, fine," he pouted, letting me go. "You do look beautiful today. Edward is one lucky bastard."

I sighed. "Bye Em. I'll see you at lunch."

"Yep," he waved. "I'm going to get there early just so I can see you."

I went down the elevator and grabbed a cab. Once inside, I called Seth to let him know I needed donuts. He promised he'd meet me at the entrance. I got out at Cullen Architecture and sure enough my guardian angel was there waiting box of donuts in hand.

"Thank you, Seth. You are a lifesaver. I owe you big time," I thanked him profusely.

"It's not a problem. Honestly, last night was plenty. Me and Leah don't get out much," he laughed handing me the box.

I got upstairs a quickly as possible. Esme was ready to pounce with all the party details. "Oh my goodness Bella, I found the perfect caterer for our party! Emmett just called and told me about this little café/diner he found just down the block from his loft. And he said they were amazing."

"That's fantastic Esme!" I enthused. I laughed to myself, because I was going to suggests Sam's for the party.

"Sweetie, do you have any plans for lunch?" she asked completely forgetting about the party.

"Um no I was just going to go grab a bite somewhere," I answered.

"Good, you can come with us to lunch. Carlisle and I are taking the boys out to catch up; we just don't see enough of them for my liking," she said happily.

"That sounds wonderful," I smiled.

We went to work on the party and got some more things done. The guest list was finished, the band and caterer was booked―I swear the woman was a machine. There wasn't much for me to do but get a dress.

Before I knew it lunchtime was here. I heard the elevator ding. "Mom, where are you?" I heard Emmett's boisterous voice echoing throughout the floor.

"Emmett, honey, inside voice," Esme cooed when she found him. He wrapped her up in a tight hug and she laughed.

"Emmett, this is Carlisle's intern Be―" Esme started when he put her down.

"Bella?" Emmett interrupted with fake surprise. He winked at me when Esme wasn't looking.

"Emmett? Wow. I'm totally slow. I didn't even make the connection with the last names," I laughed at how fake I sounded, but apparently Esme was buying it. Her face was lit with happy astonishment.

"How do you two know each other?" Esme asked cheerfully looking between us. She was clearly happy to play matchmaker right now.

"Bella lives on the floor above ours," Emmett explained to his mother.

"Oh really, how interesting," Esme responded. "So have you two been hanging around each other a lot?"

"Mom, we just moved into the loft like two days ago," he protested.

"That wasn't a 'no'," she smiled. I rolled my eyes. "Emmett, why don't you escort Bella to the white party?"

"Mom, I don't thi―" Emmett started.

"Actually that would be my honor," my favorite unmistakable velvety voice said from behind me.

"Edward!" I screamed and jumped into his arms. I looked at Emmett and immediately chastised myself.

_What are you doing? Do you enjoy hurting poor Emmett? You've never been this happy to see Edward. What's going on?_

"I'm so sorry," I said looking at Esme. "That was extremely unprofessional of me."

"That's nonsense sweetheart. You're practically family," she smiled warmly. "Is everyone ready for lunch?"

"Yeah, mom. I'm ready, but where's Jas," Edward looked around for his other brother.

"Here I am," Jasper announced. He stepped off the elevator behind Alice. They both looked slightly disheveled and Alice had her normally neatly placed shoulder length pin straight hair in the classic 'I just got laid' bun. "Sorry were late. Traffic was pretty rough."

"Not as rough as Alice, apparently," Emmett said low enough for Esme not to hear. We both snickered quietly, earning glares from the flustered couple.

"Stop it you two," Esme scolded. I straightened up instantly. She heard that? Her stern disposition melted immediately, and she and Emmett started busting up laughing. "That was a good one Em."

Edward showed my favorite crooked smile. His eyes had a small twinkle in them that hadn't been there this morning, when I leaned into him. He put his arm around me, and we waited for Esme and Emmett to calm down from their laughing fit.

"Alright, what's going on here," Carlisle appeared from around the corner.

"Nothing just riling up Jas here," Edward chuckled quietly. He was a lot like Carlisle I realized now. Carlisle laughed quietly, not wanting to cause anymore of a disruption to the employees.

Jas was blushing only slightly as she laughed with the rest of us. Alice, however, wasn't as easygoing about it. "Will you guys cut it out? We are going to miss our reservations," she fumed.

"Ali, baby, calm down. They're just joking. You know we would be doing the same thing if it was Bella and em― uh… I mean not us," Jasper corrected himself quickly. I shot Alice a worried glance.

"What was that Jas," Edward asked cautiously.

"I wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your parents Eddie," Alice giggled, saving Jasper and myself. And that shut him up rather quickly. Emmett exhaled with relief.

"Alright guys, don't get your panties in a bunch. We'll stop," he laughed. We all made our way to the elevator.

"How are we riding?" Carlisle asked as Emmett stepped in and the doors closed.

"Well, I was hoping to ride with Bella," Edward said. I nodded eagerly in agreement.

"Ok, well then Esme and I will ride together. Jasper do you want to ride with us or separately?" Carlisle turned to Jasper and Alice.

"We'll ride with you guys. Save gas and all," Jasper answered.

"That leaves you, Em. What are you doing?"

"I don't know. I could ride with Edward and Bella…" he trailed off looking at the pleading in Edward's eyes. "Actually, I have a class to get to after lunch. So, I should just drive myself."

"Alright son, what time it your class?" Carlisle said not noticing the look between Edward and Emmett.

"It's at two," Emmett responded simply.

"Well you've got enough time to get back to your car. Why don't you ride with Edward and Bella?" Carlisle pressed.

"I have to go by the apartment and pick up my books," he lied smoothly. I could tell he was lying. I knew his face so well, and it had only been two days.

"Alright, if you insist," Carlisle said defeated.

The lift stopped at the parking garage and we all piled into our respective cars. Edward opened the door for me, like a true gentleman. I couldn't help but swoon like a teenaged girl with a crush on the hot boy in school. Edward started the car and turned on some music.

"Why didn't you tell me you worked for my dad?" Edward started questioning.

"I'm sorry. I'm a total idiot and didn't make the connection at all," I smacked my head with just enough dramatic affect to make it believable.

"No you're not. I'm sorry, I thought you were keeping it from me," he said. "And what was with Alice and Jasper?"

"She started to reference when she caught us in my room," I lied easily.

"Oh, I thought she was starting to say Emmett," he said warily.

"No, she's just very easily distracted and your names are kinda close," I answered.

"I want to take you somewhere tonight," he said looking at me as we stopped for a red light.

"Ok, where do you want to go?" I asked, looking right back into his bright green eyes.

"Are there any good clubs around?" he asked, grasping my hand.

"Do you know where we are?" I laughed. Were there any good clubs in New York City? That's like asking if there was a Starbucks on this God forsaken island.

* * *

**please review. it means so much to me :)**


End file.
